CON EL TIEMPO TODOS CAMBIAMOS … NO?
by stasxenia
Summary: Jamás pensó en acabar de esta manera. Mentir al ser que mas amaba en el mundo. Traicionar y utilizar a un amigo.Pero la necesidad fue superior. Como alguien podrá algun dia perdonarla? como podrá perdonarla su conciencia ante tales hechos monstruosos?
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCIÓN

Es muy tarde, son las 23:00, estoy sola, en mi apartamento, sola como siempre … en fin. En un par de horas me tengo que dirigir al 2 Torres, es un Pab famoso en la ciudad. En el van las personas mas influyentes de toda la ciudad. Ahí estará él, mi objetivo, no se quien es, ni como es, solo se que llevará una rosa blanca en la solapa … En fin, esta es mi vida.

Ya estoy aquí, las 2 Torres, es enorme, hay mucha gente, no me ha costado nada entrar, pues el portero jamás niega la entrada a una mujer hermosa. Ahí esta él, es un hombre apuesto, alto, seguro que tiene un futuro prometedor. Jhon , ese es su nombre, es todo lo q necesito saber. Me acerco a él,

-Hola, serias tan amable de invitarme a una copa?- Claro, él acepta, como no. Todos los hombres són iguales. Juego con el, lo seduzco con la mirada - Hace calor- le digo y como era de esperar él me invita a dar una vuelta por el parque que hay cerca. Yo accedo, vamos dando un paseo. Me paro enfrente suyo, lo míralos ojos y lo beso… zippp…. Es lo único que se ha oído, el silenciador de mi pistola no ha hecho que saliera ningún sonido mas. Lo dejo ahí estirado en el suelo, muerto. No importa quien era, que era lo que hubiera echo o dejado de hacer, a mi repagan por actuar, no por preguntar. Me voy a cas, tengo sueño..

Perdón si no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sanae Nakazawa, tengo 26 años, y soy asesina a sueldo….


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.1

REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO

Las 7 de la mañana, el sol apenas a salido y ahí esta nuestra Sane, intentado dormir, con una botella de alcohol medio vacía al lado de su cama, con la esperanza de poder alejar lo fantasmas de su cabeza.

Toc toc!!!- Vamos Sanae dormilona despierta de una vez!!

"Uff, ahí esta Sara, mi vecina, como siempre molestando a primera hora de la mañana, no se por que pero en el fondo le tengo aprecio. Es lo más parecido que tengo a un amigo, o a una familia. Siempre se preocupa por mí, dice que no como porque estoy muy delgada y siempre me trae el desayuno. Yo se lo agradezco, pero es que siempre trabajo de noche y que me despierte al las 7 de la mañana cuando apenas hace unas horas que me he acostado no me hacen mucha gracia"

-¡Pasa, pasa mujer! Chica, desde luego, como lo haces para levantarte con ese animo!- dice poniéndose una mano en la cabeza fruto de la resaca

- Y tu como lo haces para levantarte con ese humor de perros!

Lo veis, esta chica es imposible, creo que si no fuera por ella, hace tiempo que me hubiera hundido.

-Ei Sanae, esta tarde tengo una cita, me podrías dejar ese top que tanto me gusta

-Claro, esta en el armario, cógelo tu misma

-Bueno, que tal me queda? Bien verdad!! Je je!!, Ei cuando te piensas buscar novio

-Venga Sara déjalo ya, que chico querría estar con migo, A caso as olvidado ala que me dedico?

- Ni me lo recuerdes!! Pero bueno, no te vas a dedicar toda la vida a eso… Un día lo dejarás y para entonces te darás cuenta que estás sola.

-Ya lo estoy amiga, ya lo estoy Me voy al súper a comprar comida que tengo la nevera tiesa- Dijo poniéndose triste, su amiga se dio cuenta en ese momento que su comentario había sido muy desafortunado.

-Sanae, espera yo …

- Tranquila, no pasa nada, de verdad nos vemos!!

Una vez en el súper, Sanae iba pensando sin prestar atención a su alrededor …

"Pero que te pasa Sanae, tonta, porque te pones así, sabes que estas sola, acaso no es lo que querías? Alejarte de todos, no permitir que te hagan daño? No sufrir? Eres una mujer fuerte e independiente, no necesitas de un hombre a tu lado que …" Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en el suelo, se había caído por chocar con alguien.

"Me disculpo - lo siento - intento ponerme en pie, esa persona es un hombre, le delata su calzado. Me ofrece la mano, je que se ha pensado que ni sola me puedo levantar',por supuesto no la acepto. Me pongo en pie, levanto mi cara, mis ojos, lo encaro, lo miro. Es un hombre interesante, lleva gafas de sol, el pelo algo revuelto. El caso es que su cara me suena, será que es alguno de mis futuros trabajos …"

- Sanae? Realmente eres tú?

Dios mío!!! Tierra trágame!!!Es él, es él, es él ,,, - Tsubasa? Tsubasa Ozora?

- Ja ja ja Dios Sanae, pero mírate, pero si estas hecha toda una mujer!!- Decía mientras la abrazaba.

Sanae, por su parte, estaba en schock. Como podía él, estar contento de verla después de lo que ella le hizo? Después de su traición? Acaso tan poco la quiso q eso ya no lo tomaba en cuenta, la consideraba solo como una persona de su pasado y no como la mujer que le rompió su corazón?

- Vaya vaya tsubasa, si que estas contento de verme. Sino recuerdo mal, la última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que desapareciese de tu vida para siempre- Se lo dice con el mayor sarcasmo que pude.

- Ja ja, vamos Sanae, eso fe hace cuanto, 10 años, vamos mujer, eso son cosas pasadas, éramos unos críos.

- " Arios, eso dice, eso piensa!, Dios como puede ser tan imbécil, claro, yo jamás signifiqué nada para él, lo que pasó no tiene ningún significado para él, que tonta e sido todos estos años guardando esos recuerdos, esos momentos juntos, en fin. Si tu lo has olvidado, no voy a ser menos"- Tienes razón, perdóname- le da dos besos- Sinceramente me a sorprendido verte, no me lo esperaba.

- Je i.e., creo que yo tampoco, asi que m cuentas que es de tu vida?

- No hay nada que contar, he vuelto a la ciudad como puedes ver, estoy viviendo sola, trabajo en un garaje de motos …

- En un garaje de motos?

- Si las arreglo, soy mecánico

- Acaso no me ves capaz?

- No mujer, es solo que me ha sorprendido

- Bueno, supongo que tu continuarás con el fútbol y serás súper famoso no?

- Sip, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar. Estoy con el Barcelona y ahora he venido de vacaciones, unos 2 meses, y he decidido pasarlas aquí con mi familia.

-Que bueno, me alegro por ti, bueno, yo me voy, o si no los congelados se me estropearan.

- Claro, por cierto dame tu numero de teléfono y te llamo para quedar un día y ponernos al corriente

-"bueno, supongo que no pasa nada por que quede un día con él, además seguro que no me llama" Vale, toma, llámame cuando quieras ok, y si no lo haces no me enfadaré, porque con lo despistado que tu eres seguro que se te olvida hacerlo

-je je, hay cosas que nunca cambian, no? Pero tranquila que si te llamaré. Bueno adiós sanae!!- y le da dos besos

- Adiós

Tsubasa ve alejarse a Sanae del súper y piensa: " Bueno Tsubasa, por fin la as encontrado, después de todo no a sido tan mala idea el venir. Te llamaré, puedes estar segura de eso mi querida Sanae porque como bien dicen, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío"

Continuara …...

He de decir en mi favor que este es el primero que escribí. Espero no seáis muy duros con migo.

He decidido subirlo para que podáis leerlo si os apetece. Ya está terminado de manera que lo iré subiendo seguidamente.

Espero que os guste mi primera creación!

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Aquí aparece Lily del Valle es de propiedad de Lily de Wakabayashi


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.2

DEVILMOTO

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Sanae fue corriendo a su casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Dejo las bolsas en la cocina. No podía pensar, estaba demasiado nerviosa y furiosa consigo misma. Acaso años de entrenamiento iban a resultar inútiles por haber tenido una conversación de 5 minutos con ese hombre? Tanto la alteraba, tanto poder continuaba teniendo sobre ella?

-Sanae, estas bien?

- Uff Sara!! Que susto me as pegado, aun estas aquí?

-Claro, estoy desayunando, cosa que tú también deberías hacer antes de ir al "trabajo". Pero mira que cara traes! Parece que hayas visto un fantasma. Estas bien, ha ocurrido algo?

"Como le digo a ella que me e encontrado con mi peor pesadilla, el único hombre que he amado y traicionado. No, no puedo decírselo, ya sabe demasiado de mí. Sabe a lo que me dedico, pero no el porque. Es mejor así. Me costó mucho ganarme de nuevo su confianza como para contarle ese episodio de mi vida. Seguro que entonces me vería como un verdadero monstruo. Pero necesito hablar con alguien, claro Lily …"

- No me pasa nada, tranquila. Estoy bien, es solo que estoy resacota de anoche ya sabes …

- Si, ya se de tus noches, primero matas y luego te emborrachas

- Jo, lo dices con una naturalidad que asusta

- La que debería asustar eres tú, pero bueno, como ya te dije, no estoy PARA NADA de acuerdo con lo que haces, pero eres mi amiga y creo que a estas alturas de la película lo tengo asumido. Pero ya que hablamos del tema, aun no me has dicho porque te metiste en todo esto, dijiste que era para asumir una deuda, pero yo creo que ya debe estar saldada

- Si, pero es lo único que se hacer, no se, son ya tantos años 10ni mas ni menos, una vez estas metida en esto no es tan fácil salir, sobretodo cuando no tienes por quien salir.

- y yo no cuento?

-Claro, Sara, tus eres como mi hermana, y siempre cuidare de ti. Te prometo una cosa, cuando tenga el dinero suficiente ahorrado saldré de esto.

- Me lo prometes

-Si.- Mírala, es tan inocente a pesar de sus 24 años, supongo que yo una vez fui asi -Gracias por el desayuno, estaba delicioso, ahora tengo que ir al garaje. Que te vaya bien con tu cita, ya me contarás

- Muy bien, si ya te contare

Sanae estaba enfrente de la entrada del garaje que tenia como nombre Devilmoto.

"DEVILMOTO No pedo evitar reírme de ese absurdo nombre, y de esta absurda tapadera. Cuantas hemos tenido ya, ni lo recuerdo. Hemos fingido ser desde reporteras, cocineras, agentes de bolsa, pintoras, detectives privados …. Y ahora mecánicos, no puedo negar que tiene una imaginación brillante, pero esto creo que nos queda un pelín grande. Yo y mi compañera inseparable nos hemos recorrido medio mundo realizando todo tipo de "trabajos" somos de las mejores en el sector. Nos hemos ganado una fama indiscutible y tenemos gran prestigio. Mírala, con su mono manchado de grasa, su llave inglesa en una mano y el pitillo en la otra" 

-Ja ja ja, no si ya lo digo yo que esto nos queda grande! Pero mira como te as puesto!! Tienes la cara llena de grasa, ja ja ja!!!

- Muy graciosa, pero que muy graciosa, y que esperabas. Que estuviera impecable, para que cuando venga algún cliente y le diga que no podemos atenderlo porque estamos asta los topes me iba a creer? Hay que pensar en todo y hacer un poco de teatro mujer, acaso no te he enseñado nada?!

" Si, asi es ella, Lily del Valle. Mi única compañera, mi única amiga desde hace 10 años. Es una mujer fuerte, siempre lo a sido, sin ella no se que hubiese hecho, es muy inteligente, sabe artes marciales y todo lo que se lo aprendí de ella. Lo se todo de ella, y ella lo sabe todo de mi, no nos tenemos secretos. Las dos hemos pasado por tanto … y todo por él, por Crash. Ese hombre marco nuestras vidas de una forma demasiado drástica, pero las dos juntas vamos a poder realizar nuestro objetivo, conseguiremos acabar con él"

-Si, tienes razón. Pero sigo pensando que esto no se lo va a creer nadie.

- Bueno, hasta la fecha nos ha salido bien, asi que no te preocupes. Bueno, es que acaso no me vas a decir que te pasa?

-Tan evidente soy

-Je, sabes que a mino me engañas, algo ha ocurrido.

-Pues si, me he encontrado esta mañana con Tsubasa.

-Ho, vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba. Y que te ha dicho?

- Pues nada, que estaba aquí de vacaciones por 2 meses con su familia, que en lo profesional le iba estupendamente y me ha pedido el teléfono

- Y supongo que como tú eres TAN inteligente no se lo habrás dado

- Bueno, pues yo …

- No, si no sigas, si ya me figuro que si se lo as dado. Definitivamente tú no aprendes, eh? Dime, que esperabas al darle tu teléfono. Que te llame, que te diga que te quiere, que a pesar de acostarte con su mayor rival y compañero te sigue amando? Por favor Sanae, Madura de una vez. Deberías dejar el pasado en eso, el pasado.

- Ya vale de sermonearme, no te parece? Si, talvez tengas razón … pero no se me pilló por sorpresa, además quien dice que me va a llamar. Seguramente lo hizo por cortesía.

- Eso espero, pero un momento, no le darías la tarjeta del garaje con tu teléfono?

- Ups!

En un bar. a un par de calles del Devilmoto estaba un chico sentado en una mesa mirando atentamente la puerta.

- Ei Genzo!! Estoy aquí!!

- Tsubasa! Joer tío, a que se debe tanta prisa. Estaba durmiendo, ni siquiera he desayunado, mas te vale que sea importante.

- Por supuesto. He visto a Sanae

Continuara ….


	4. Chapter 4

En un bar a un par de calles del Devilmoto estaba un chico sentado en una mesa mirando atentamente la puerta.

- Ei Genzo!! Estoy aquí!!

- Tsubasa! Joer tio, a que se debe tanta prisa. Estaba durmiendo, ni siquiera he desayunado, mas te vale que sea importante.

- Por supuesto. He visto a Sanae

CAP 3

CONSPIRACIÓN

- Que as visto a Sanae? Es una broma, no?

- No, en absoluto, la he visto, he hablado con ella, y para mi fortuna me ha dado una tarjeta con su número de teléfono y la dirección de su trabajo.

-Ei, para el carro, tío. Como que te ha dado su tarjeta?

- Si mi querido amigo, le he pedido su numero de teléfono y no ha dudado un segundo en dármelo. Je, esto será mas fácil de lo que me prensaba, si no me equivoco, aún sigue coladita por mi, es que soy irresistible!!

- No me digas que todavía piensas en vengarte de aquello. Por dios Tsubasa eso ocurrió hace 10 años. Deberías olvidarlo, olvidarla a ella y seguir con tu vida.

- No pienso hacerlo, creo que merezco venganza. Dime como te sentirías tu si pillases el amor de tu vida en la cama con otro. Y si encima ese otro es Kojiro Hyuga. Simplemente no puedo seguir con mi vida hasta que no cierre este capitulo. Y para ello te necesito, amigo.

- No se tsubasa, se que lo que ella hizo estuvo mal. A nadie nos gusto aquello, pero ella en el fondo es una buena amiga mía de la infancia y al igual que no quiero que tu sufras por ella, no quiero que tu le hagas daño.

- En esas Tsubasa fulmina con la mirada a Genzo-Muy bien, creí que eras mi amigo, pero veo que me e equivocado

-Esta bien, esta bien, cuenta lo que tienes pensado antes de que me arrepienta.

- es simple- Empezó a decir Tsubasa con una maliciosa sonrisa- Simplemente quiero lo que en su momento se me negó. Quero tener lo que Kojiro tuvo y por derecho era mio.

- Así que vas a seducir a Sanae para acostarte con ella?

- Exacto, pero no solo eso, haré que se enamore de mi y luego la dejaré tirada, como ella hizo con migo.

- Muy bien, tu sabrás lo que haces, ahora dime donde entro yo en todo esto

- Muy cerca de aquí esta donde trabaja, quiero ir esta misma mañana, que parezca que voy desesperado por verla y la invitare a tomar algo, tu también vendrás, porque si no accede tendré la excusa de que tu también te bienes y que tienes ganas de saber de ella.

- Esta bien, solo espero que todo esto no te salpique encima. pero primero déjame desayunar porque si no no soy persona.

- Claro que si amigo, es mas yo invito

- Por supuesto, acaso lo dudabas, ja ja ja

Así estuvieron ese par mientras desayunaban, acabando de limar el plan tramado por Tsubasa.

De vuelta en el Devilmoto estaban nuestras dos protagonistas leyendo todo tipo de revistas de mecánica de motos, para al menos conocer los nombres de las piezas, los diferentes tipos de motores, que hay en el mercado, en fin, toda la información posible para hacer lo mas creíble posible su tapadera. Pero en ese momento suena el teléfono de Sanae.

- Si diga. Muy bien. sombrero cowboy y corbata a topos. Esta noche. En el Portón. De acuerdo.

- Trabajo?

- Si, esta noche, hemos de ir las dos. Es un tipo con un sombrero cowboy y su acompañante con una corbata a topos. Estarán en la zona vip. No nos será difícil encontrarlos.

-Por supuesto que no, solo tenemos que buscar a los 2 tios mas horteras que aya y esos són. Fijo ja ja ja ja!!!!

- Ya te vale, que mala eres, ja ja ja

La verdad, es que con el tiempo habían aprendido a frivolizar con su trabajo, era la única manera para mantenerse cuerdas. Mientras continuaban riendo y haciendo bromas las interrumpieron

-Esto perdón, sanae?

- Tsubasa!! Pero que … o dios mío!! Genzo!!- Y salió corriendo a abrazar a su viejo amigo. Se conocían desde niños, he incluso habían ido juntos a la guardería de la ciudad. Genzo fue el único que a pesar de no entender porque hizo lo que hizo no le dio la espalda

--------Flash Back----------

- Abre la perta sanae, ábrela de una vez!!!o si no la tiro debajo de un puñetazo… muy bien, pues aya voy, a la de 3, 1 … 2 … y …

- Esta bien, ya abro, so animal. Pero que pretendías, romperte la mano para luego no poder jugar y ser yo la responsable de otra desgracia de un jugador del equipo!!

- Creo que no estas en disposición de enfadarte con migo y mucho menos gritarme! Porque sanae, por que lo as hecho. No amabas tanto a Tsubasa!

- Tu no lo entiendes, tuve que hacerlo,

-Porque?! - Me pregunta con una mirada seria, dios como intimida cuando se pone serio.

- Por que era la única manera de alejarlo de mi, de que me odiase y me dejase, por favor no preguntes mas pq no puedo contestar mas.

- Esta bien. Y ahora que aras.

- Irme, aquí no me puedo quedar además nadie me quiere aquí.

- Bueno, como quiera, pero piensa que a pesar de todo yo soy tu amigo, y siempre me tendrás. Prométeme que me escribirás!

- No prometo nada, pero gracias por no darme la espalda

- No lo aria jamás, te conozco y tus motivos tendrás. Cuídate Anego

- Tu tb Wakabayashi

----------------Fin del Flasback-----------

- Anego!!! Mírate, estas preciosa, pero desde cuando eres mecánico!!! Desde cuando estas en la ciudad, que as hecho todos estos años!!!

-Esto en lugar de un reencuentro parece mas bien un interrogatorio en toda regla, quieres que cierre el local y te traigo un foco para crear ambiente?- Je je, esa es mi Lily, tan perspicaz como ella sola, pero yo la entiendo, solo quiere protegerme pero tendría que dejar de ser tan protectora.

-Tranquila Lily es un buen amigo, te lo presentaré. Lily del Valle el es Genzo Wakabayashi. Genzo, discúlpala,

- No discúlpame tu a mi en el fondo tiene razón. Te debo haber asustado con tantas preguntas, pero tenia ganas de verte. Señorita Del Valle, "creo" que es un placer conocerla, solo espero que la próxima vez que la vea este vacunado contra la rabia-

"Pero será engreído el tío, por muy guapo que sea …. mierda" - Pues serla lo mejor, eso puedo asegurárselo, por su propio bien..

- Ejem, bueno, yo soy Tsubasa Ozora, encantado señorita del Valle.- Dice con una seductora sonrisa- No haga caso de mi amigo, pues tiene la lengua demasiado suelta.

- Esto, es un placer Sr. Ozora

- Tsubasa, llámeme tsubasa

- Muy bien si TU me llamas Lily- Dice mirando con rabia a genzo

- Esto Tsubasa- Será mi imaginación o esta coqueteando con Lily- que como es que as venido'

-Te dije que te llamaría, pero como estaba con Genzo desayunando, le he dicho que nos hemos visto y como tu trabajo estaba aquí cerca hemos pensado en venir a verte e invitarte a salir esta noche, y por supuesto tu amiga esta invitada. Así nos ponemos al día de nuestras vidas.

-Es muy amable de vuestra parte pero no podemos esta noche tenemos planes, tal vez en otra ocasión.

-y donde vais a ir

- Al portón … esto … bueno no se ya veremos- mierda porque siempre la cago,

- muy bien, pues nos vemos esta noche en le Portón. Adiós

- No espera … ya se ha ido.

- Tu siempre tan rápida e sanae …

Continuara ………………

----------------------------------------------

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Lily Del valle le pertenece a Lily Wakabayashi


	5. Chapter 5

CAP. 4

EL PORQUE

10 años atrás. Una joven de 16 años esta recostada a la sombra de un enorme árbol sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Estoy desesperada, que voy ha hacer, como a podido. Mi propio padre!! Nos ha dejado en la ruina y con un montón de deudas a ese tal Crash!!Encima tengo que dejar los estudios para ponerme a trabajar para poder hacer frente a la deuda. Como se lo digo a Tsubasa. No puedo, no puedo implicarlo, si la gente se entera, los de la comisión de fútbol, que la familia de su novia tiene problemas con la mafia!!! Sería el fin de su carera!!" Hasta que alguien la saca de ellos.

- Hola pequeña

-Señor Crash!!- Dice con los ojos como platos y asustada

- Iré directo al grano, el dinero que me debe tu padre es mucho, y ni que trabajases tu y toda tu descendencia toda vuestra vida no podrías devolvérmelo, así que te ofrezco yo uno

- Un trabajo

- Si, pero el dinero fácil no existe, todo tiene un precio.

- Esta bien, acepto-Todo sea por salvar a mi familia

- Muy bien en dos días cojeras un avión a México, Allí te encontrarás con Lily del Valle, es una chica de tu edad, y esta pasando por lo mismo que tu. Las dos seréis compañeras, trabajareis juntas hasta que me devolvéis el dinero que me debéis. Luego podréis ser libres, hasta entonces me pertenecéis. Así que tienes dos días para romper toda relación que tengas aquí, ya sea familia, amigos, novio.

-que?

-Si, lo que oyes, no quiero que te anden buscando, as de desaparecer y no as de dejar que nadie tenga ganas de buscarte. Lo entiendes

- Si, pero a que me dedicaré …

-No te preocupes, no te voy a prostituir, pero creo que lo que tengo preparado para ti no te va a gustar, pero lo sabrás en cuanto llegues a México. Lily te contará. Toma- le da el pasaje de avión.

- Solo es de ida …

- Si, cuento contigo entonces

- Si

- Bien, trato hecho - Le da la mano- 2 días, no lo olvides.

Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, pero como, que podría hacer ella para que nadie la buscase cuando se fuese, ni la llamase. Tendría que ser realmente algo terrible … Hyuga.

Lo que acababa de tramar era algo horrible, iba ha hacer daño amuchas personas, iba a utilizar a otra, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

Esa misma tarde quedo con Kojiro en su habitación. Llego vestida con una minifalda negra, con un TOP rojo de lycra muy escotado y ajustado y unas botas altas hasta las rodillas. Se le insinuó, le dijo que no amaba a Tsubasa, que era un crío para ella. Que necesitaba un hombre como él. Sanae sabia que Kojiro estaba colado por ella, así que no le costó mucho enredarlo. Se acostó con el, cuando estaban en el clímax ella empezó a gritar con la esperanza que la oyeran y entraran en la habitación preocupados. Y asi fue. Entró tsubasa y Tom. Se quedó petrificado al ver esa estampa. Salió corriendo de allí.

Del susto tanto a Sanae como Kojiro se les corto el rollo, así que decidieron dejarlo. Hyuga se sentía fatal por su compañero, no amigo. Sanae se puso a llorar

- Lo siento, esto lo he provocado yo

-No digas eso, bonita a sido cosa de dos, pero no te preocupes, ya se le pasará, tendrá que asumir que ahora estamos juntos.

-No Kojiro, lo siento, esto ha sido un error. Yo, me voy, lejos de aquí, y no volveré nunca. Si me aprecias lo mas mínimo no me busques ni me llames. Si algún día el destino nos cruza, talvez te cuente el porque.

Se fue, lo que hizo fue horrible, todo el mundo la odiaba, pero era algo que se vio en la obligación de hacer. Ahora ya nadie la buscaría ni la querría tener cerca.

Pasaron los días y estaba en México. Lily del Valle la había ido a buscar en el aeropuerto tal y como habían quedado. Estaban en una casita pequeña, en medio de la nada. Solo disponían de 1 habitación con dos camas , 1 lavabo y la cocina y el salón estaban separados por una barra con 2 taburetes.

Le había dicho a que se dedicarían. Serian asesinas de Crash. Trabajarían para él como eso. Ahora lo que tenían que hacer era entrenar. Cada día venia un hombre que las entrenaba muy duramente. Al principio no se decían gran cosa, pero con el paso de las semanas a base de tener que cuidar la una de la otra, por las heridas recibidas por los duros entrenamientos, se fueron haciendo intimas amigas pues eran conscientes que era lo único que tenían.

Asi fue como Sanae le explicó lo que tubo que hacer.

- oh sanae!, eso es terrible, debió ser muy duro para ti tener que hacerle algo así a la persona que mas amas.

- Si. Supongo que no estaba en nuestro destino el estar juntos por mas que yo lo mase. Y tu Lily? Que pasó, como ocurrió contigo.

- Mi padre era un empresario muy conocido en todo México. Se jugo gran parte de su capital en bolsa, pero esta cayó en picado. Se quedó prácticamente arruinado. Fue cuando conoció al sr. Crash. Este le prestó el dinero, pero se lo tenia que devolver en el plazo de 2 años. Cuando este venció, mi padre no pudo devolvérselo pues los intereses que le pedia eran desorbitados. Así fue como le propuso a mi padre que yo me fuera con él asumiendo toda la deuda a cambio de que renegara de cualquier derecho sobre mi. Y te puedes creer que mi padre accedió!!!

- Como pudo!!! Tu propio padre!!

- Si, así fue como fui a parar aquí. A diferencia de ti, yo no tenia a nadie que me quisiese buscar con el tiempo. Amigos, no para nada, nunca los he tenido. Siempre me he codeado con los de mas alto status social y toda esa gente solo mira el interés y como poder ser aún mas rica. Novio, jamás, eran todos unos estirados que solo veían en mi un apellido.

- Lo siento, pero eso no lo digas jamas, porque ya no estas sola, aquí me tienes. Desde hoy y para siempre. Siempre juntas. Seremos la familia de la otra, la amiga y compañera dela otra. De acuerdo?

- de acuerdo.

Pasaron 3 años de duro entrenamiento en todas las disciplinas marciales. Conocían el arte de la espada y también aprendieron a manejar todo tipo de armas incluso explosivos. Y llegó el día en que tuvieron su primer trabajo. Era una cosa sencilla. El objetivo 2 hombres de unos 40 años. Salían de un banco, ellas estaban al otro lado de la calle en una azotea con sus escopetas. Solo tenían que apuntar y disparar. Estaban muy asustadas, tenían miedo, pero lo hicieron, rápido, limpio, indoloro y silencioso.

Ese fue el primer día de sus vidas. Acabaron siendo muy buenas en ello.

Pasaron 4 añosas y así consiguieron devolver el dinero que debían al sr. Crash. Este cumplió su parte del trato y las dejó libres.

Ellas tenían 23 años, estaban solas, y lo único que sabían hacer para ganarse la vida es lo que habían echo estos últimos 7 años, así que decidieron dedicarse a ello por su cuenta. Intentar ganar el dinero suficiente para que un día no tuviesen que trabajar más y poder esconderse después de hacer su último trabajo. El Sr. Crash.

Continuara …………………


	6. Chapter 6

-Te dije que te llamaría, pero como estaba con Genzo desayunando, le he dicho que nos hemos visto y como tu trabajo estaba aquí cerca hemos pensado en venir a verte e invitarte a salir esta noche, y por supuesto tú amiga esta invitada. Así nos ponemos al día de nuestras vidas.

-Es muy amable de vuestra parte pero no podemos esta noche tenemos planes, tal vez en otra ocasión.

-y donde vais a ir

- Al portón … esto … bueno no se ya veremos- mierda porque siempre la cago,

- muy bien, pues nos vemos esta noche en le Portón. Adiós

- No espera … ya se ha ido.

- Tu siempre tan rápida e sanae …

CAP. 5

EL PORTON

Decidieron ir a comer a casa de Lily para poder organizar el plan de la noche. Ahora se había complicado todo, pues además de ejecutar su trabajo de la manera más discreta posible, debían eludir las miradas de Tsubasa y Genzo.

- Lo que más me molesta de todo esto es que ese amiguito tuyo, ese tal Genzo tenga que venir también.- dice Lily frunciendo el ceño.

- Vamos, mujer, no seas así, es muy simpático, buena persona y muuuy guapo. No se porque me da que entre vosotros dos hay chispa.

- Si mira, la misma chispa que tiene un detonador, no te digo!! No digas tonterías, aquí no estamos para romances. Que te quede claro. No podemos confiar en nadie, y menos en un hombre. Te lo advierto no te fíes de ese Tsubasa, no me da buena espina.

- El jamás haría nada para perjudicarme, lo conozco bien. Sus intenciones son buenas, y a pesar de lo que le hice, estoy convencida de que lo único que quiere es saber de una vieja amiga.

- Lo que tu digas, pero han pasado muchos años, y con el tiempo todos cambiamos. Y si no mírate a ti misma. Tu as cambiado y mucho.

- Esta bien. Pero ahora dime que aremos esta noche.

- Tú ponte el vestido rojo largo y yo me pondré el negro. El arma como siempre en el muslo. Escondida. Nos ceñiremos al plan. Buscaremos los objetivos, los sacaremos del local sin ser vistas, quedaremos con ellos en el parking. Podemos aprovechar que vendrán esos dos y decir que son nuestros exnovios y que por eso es mejor que salgamos por separado. Los llevamos lejos, ejecutamos el plan, y regresamos con tus amigos. Y aquí no ha pasado nada. mañana cobramos el cheque y nos damos unos días de fiesta. Al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco. Te parece

- Perfecto, desde luego eres el cerebro de la operación.

- Jeje, ya me conoces.

Y llegó la noche. Ahí estaban ellas, eran realmente hermosas, todo el local las vio, todo el mundo las admiraban y las deseaban. Pero sobretodo dos hombres que estaban apoyados en la barra eran los que mas las anhelaban.

- Mira Tsubasa!! Estan ahí, dios as visto a Lily, esta preciosa. Esta mañana con la ropa de trabajo no me di cuenta que pudiera resultar ser tan bonita!!

- Vaya vaya, creí que no te había caído bien. Pero si debo darte la razón, pero para mí esta mucho mejor Sanae. Realmente los años le han caído muuuy bien. Es toda una mujer y preciosa. Como desearía que fuera mía.

- Con eso me estas dejando ver que lo de tu absurdo plan lo dejas correr?

- No, pienso seducirla. Como te he dicho, voy ha hacerle pagar el daño que me hizo.

- Lo que tu digas amigo, pero creo que no te resultará tan fácil como crees.

- Sanae, mira ahí estan los objetivos y en el otro lado tus amigos.- "Guau, sr. Wakabayashi esta de mejor de lo que me había fijado" pensó Lily al fijarse en el joven portero.

-Si. Déjamelos a mí, tu ves tanteando el terreno.- Sanae se dirige hacia los chicos- Hola, veo que ya habéis llegado.

- Hola sanae- dice tsubasa mirándola de arriba a bajo- si, hace poco que estamos aquí, porque no viene tu amiga y tomamos algo los 4.

- " porque me mirará de esta forma?"- Lo siento, pero es que ahora hemos de ir a solucionar un pequeño asunto con unos conocidos,- Tsubasa no dejaba de mirarla seductoramente, y sanae estaba poniendo nerviosa " con que esas tenemos, si piensas que me voy a sonrojar Ozora la llevas clara, si tu quieres jugar yo también se jugar a esto"- cuando terminemos te prometo que vendremos y seré toda tuya.- le dice cogiendo su rostro con una mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla. - Asta luego chicos!!!

Los dos jóvenes amigos la ven desaparecer

- Sabes Genzo- aun impresionado por el juego de seducción de sanae- Creo que tienes toda la razón, me resultara muy difícil no implicarme emocionalmente.

- Todavía la amas, verdad?

- No se, solo se que me hizo daño, y aun aunque esta vez yo sufra de nuevo, ella también lo hará.

Lily, por su parte, se había presentado a sus objetivos, llegó Sanae y tal y como habían acordado, una vez los tenían en el bote, salieron del local por separado. Una vez en el parking se dirigieron a una zona deshabitada en donde según ellas, había una cabaña en donde nadie les molestaría. Lily fingiendo marearse pararon el coche. Ziiippp, ziippp. Fue lo único se oyó. Limpiaron el coche de posibles huellas. No muy lejos tenían un coche escondido para salir de allí. En media hora estaban de nuevo en el Portón.

Como siempre sucedía Sanae fue directa al bar para beber. Tenia que hacerlo, tenía que sacarse como pudiese el recuerdo de la muerte de su cabeza. Por su parte, Lily no dijo nada. sabia que su amiga cada vez se refugiaba en el alcohol con más frecuencia, pero quien era ella para culparla. La entendía perfectamente. Ella también sufría, pero prefería ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Necesitaba sentir esos remordimientos para sentirse viva y así recordarse cada día de su vida que nadie la podría salvar. Era la penitencia, el pago que hace tiempo acepto por sus pecados.

Al poco rato se acercaron donde estaban los chicos que las esperaban con ansias. Lily no lo tenía del todo claro. No se fiaba de Tsubasa, pero mucho menos de Genzo, pues ese hombre con solo mirarla la desconcertaba, y eso no le gustaba. Sabia que era diferente a todos los que antes había conocido, porque desde esa misma mañana no se lo había sacado de la cabeza.

- Vaya, por lo que veo la espera a valido la pena- decía Genzo mirando a Lily-Señorita del Valle.

- Sr. Wakabayashi le propongo un trato, por respeto a la amiga que tenemos en común llámeme Lily, por favor.

-Me parece perfecto si tu me llamas Genzo- ella asiente con la cabeza- Eso si a cambio me concedes un baile y así dejamos a estos dos que hablen de sus cosas un rato.

- Perfecto. Pero solo un baile.

Lily y Genzo fueron a bailar y lo que iba a ser un solo baile, se convirtieron en muchos. Bailaron todo tipo de canciones, más movidas, más románticas, más sexys. En fin, estuvieron un montón de rato bailando. No se dieron cuenta del rato que llevaban juntos pues la compañía del otro les fascinaba. En lo que podían hablaban, pero no les hacia falta. Solo con mirarse a los ojos supieron que entre ellos había algo. Cuando estaban con la última canción Genzo se acercó a ella para besarla y en cuanto Lily fue consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar se separó de él. No estaba preparada para algo así, no con sentimientos de por medio.

- Será mejor que regresemos. Sanae estará preocupada por mi.

Mientras tanto Sanae y Tsubasa no pararon de hablar y de recordar viejos tiempos. Evidentemente eludiendo su relación. Tsubasa la puso al corriente de todos los miembros del equipo y ella recontó a lo que se había dedicado ( sus tapaderas ). Pero ella estaba nerviosa, tanto por él, como por la que horas antes había hecho así que no dejo de beber y en cuanto Lily y Genzo llegaron Sanae estaba muy borracha.

-Dios, sanae, pero como as bebido tanto. Será mejor que te lleve a casa.

- No Lily, déjalo, ya la llevo yo - dice Tsubasa- Tu quédate con Genzo. Todavía es pronto y creo que habéis congeniado muy bien.

- No te molestes no hace falta, yo la llevo

- Hip!! O vamos hip!! Quédate cooon hip! Genzo!!! Si quédate con él, Hip!! A mi me lleva Tsubasa a casa!!!- Decía Sanae mientras se agarraba al cuello de Tsubasa para no caerse.

Esta bien. Toma Tsubasa, esta es su dirección. Y las llaves de su casa. Cuídala o te juro que iré a por ti!

- Tranquila fierecilla!! Que esta en buenas manos- Decía Genzo con una sonrisa en la boca.

Tsubasa montó como pudo a Sanae en el coche y la llevó a su casa. Esta se había quedado dormida. Cuando llegaron a la entrada se despertó un poco desorientada. Miró a su izquierda y lo vio a él, mirándola muy tiernamente.

- No dejaras de ser una niña nunca, verdad?- Mientras le acariciaba la mejilla muy amorosamente.

Entonces Sanae se dio cuenta de todo y rompió a llorar - No me toques!!! No lo hagas!!! Soy un monstruo!!1 no merezco de tu atención, deberías odiarme. Porque, porque no lo haces. Ódiame!!!!!

Continuara …………………

--------------------------------------------------

Como siempre:

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Lily Del valle le pertenece a Lily Wakabayashi

Espero que os haya gustado. Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsubasa montó como pudo a Sanae en el coche y la llevó a su casa. Esta se había quedado dormida. Cuando llegaron a la entrada se despertó un poco desorientada. Miró a su izquierda y lo vio a él, mirándola muy tiernamente.

- No dejaras de ser una niña nunca, verdad?- Mientras le acariciaba la mejilla muy amorosamente.

Entonces Sanae se dio cuenta de todo y rompió a llorar - No me toques!!! No lo hagas!!! Soy un monstruo!! no merezco de tu atención, deberías odiarme. Porque, porque no lo haces. Ódiame!!!!!

CAP. 6

SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD I:

TSUBASA Y SANAE

Tsubasa subió a Sanae a su apartamento. Era pequeño pero acogedor. Se sentaron en el salón.

Ella aun lloraba - Voy a prepara café, Creo que tu y yo debemos hablar. Tenemos una conversación pendiente.- Dice Tsubasa muy serio, y aún teniendo el corazón roto por verla en ese estado, decide dejarla sola para que se calme.

" Llorando otra vez Nakazawa!! Pero mírate, tu una asesina, una mujer fría y calculadora, como as podido acabar así. En menos de 24h este hombre ha aparecido en tu vida y toda la seguridad y autocontrol que as adquirido se va al traste!! No te puedes dejar vencer. Supéralo! Si, eso debo hacer, superarlo … el no quiere nada de mí, el solo quiere una explicación, esa es la conversación pendiente que tenemos. Pero no puedo decirle la verdad, tampoco quiero mentirle …"

- Toma, bebe un poco, te sentara bien- dice Tsubasa sacando de los pensamientos a Sanae.

- Así, gracias. Es muy amable por tu parte.

- Y bien?

- Y bien, que?

- Porque has dicho eso en el coche, según tu porque debería odiarte.- Dice mirándola a los ojos- Esta vez quiero la verdad, no te volverás a marchar sin una explicación. Y la quiero ya.

- Y todavía me lo preguntas? Después de lo que te hice!! Si fuera al revés yo te odiaría!

- Y Por que lo harías?

-Porque? Como que porque, porque yo te quería.

- Entonces, si de verdad me querías, …- la mira a los ojos y con el mayor sarcasmo del mundo continua- … cosa que no te ofendas si lo pongo en duda, porque te acostaste con Kojiro.

- Vaya, no te andas por las ramas.

- Y tu no te vayas por ellas, contesta.- Tsubasa se estaba enfadando por momentos, eran demasiados años sin saber el motivo de la traición. Desde aquello, nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Empezó a ir con cualquier mujer que se le cruzase por delante. Le daba igual. Llegó a acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida. Era rico, famoso y tenía a todas las mujeres que quería. Pero a la única que amó fue a ella. Ella era la única persona que lo llenaba, que lo conocía tan bien. La única que lograría llenar el hueco que había en su corazón. Por ello deseaba, necesitaba saber la verdad.

- Esta bien- Decidió hablar, pues estaba tan serio que la asustó. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera así que era mejor no provocarlo.- No te lo puedo contar todo, pero te diré que mi familia tuvo problemas de dinero, yo me tenía que ir para saldar la deuda pero no se lo podía decir a nadie. Nadie me podía localizar, por eso lo hice. Si me acostaba con Kojiro y tu te enterabas me odiarías de tal manera que no tendrías ganas de buscarme, así que lo hice. No estoy orgullosa de ello. No pido tu perdón. Pero si la situación se repitiese volvería ha hacerlo.

- Me estas diciendo que lo hiciste por tu familia?

- Y por ti. Si salía a la luz pública los problemas en los que se había metido mi padre, tu carrera profesional hubiera quedado marcada por ser yo tu novia. Hubieses tenido muchos problemas.

- O sea, que me hiciste un favor!?

- Si

- Ja!!! Y yo voy y me lo creo! Después de 10 años es la mejor excusa que se te ocurre?

- Piensa lo que quieras, querías saber la verdad y ya la tienes. Por mi piensa lo que quieras. Para mi no fue fácil. Yo fui la que lo sacrifiqué todo por algo de lo que no tenía culpa. Sacrifiqué mis estudios, amigos, familia, mi virginidad y mi novio. Mi vida entera. Pero sabes una cosa, no me arrepiento, porque te veo, y as cumplido tú sueño, tu carrera esta intacta y me alegro por ti, al menos uno de los dos es feliz.

- Esta bien, supongamos que te creo. No me lo as dicho todo. Que problemas fueron esos y porque te viste obligada a marchar.

- Eso es algo que no te puedo decir. Lo siento. Pero es lo que hay.

- No confías en mí

- No es eso, pero si supieses lo que he tenido que hacer para salvarle el culo a mi padre no me lo perdonarías- Y no soportando mas la presión rompe a llorar.

- Tranquila - la abraza- no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así y hoy es la segunda vez. Esta bien, si no te sientes preparada para contármelo no te presionare, espero recuperar la confianza entre los dos y que un día por ti misma decidas contármelo. Creo que deberíamos empezar de cero. Te parece?

- A que te refieres- Dice todavía abrazada a Tsubasa

- a que seria bueno que empezáramos a conocernos de nuevo. Hemos cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo. Eres especial para mí y lo sabes. Siempre lo as sido. Y ahora que nos hemos reencontrado de nuevo me gustaría que intentáramos recuperar la amistad y dejáramos el pasado atrás.

- Incorporándose y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- me parece genial! Que te parece una taza de chocolate caliente.

- Es una gran idea

Así nuestra pareja se quedó toda la noche hablando y contándose anécdotas. Sanae vio que Tsubasa se había convertido en todo un don Juan, era un conquistador nato. No pudo evitar sentirse celosa pero no lo podía culpar ni reprochar nada, pues era libre de hacer lo que quisiese. Era todo un hombre decidido y emprendedor que había conseguido todos sus objetivos. No pudo estar más que orgullosa de él.

Por su parte, Tsubasa, vio como Sanae se había convertido en una mujer fuerte e independiente. Ya no se sonrojaba con sus comentarios picantes que le soltaba e incluso los contestaba !! Se la veía mas decidida, mas madura. Realmente había visto mucho mundo. Esa mujer que tenia delante le fascinaba, era mucho mejor que la niña tímida y dulce que recordaba. Ese carácter fuerte y marcado lo volvía loco y por supuesto su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo oculto bajo un vestido rojo, que no se quitó en toda la noche, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, comenzó a desearlo y partir de esa noche soñaría muchas noches más con ella.

Continuara ………………

------------------------

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Lily Del valle es un personaje que le pertenece a Lily Wakabayashi


	8. Chapter 8

CAP. 7

SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD II:

GENZO Y LILY

-------------------Flash Back---------------------------

-Dios, sanae, pero como as bebido tanto. Será mejor que te lleve a casa.

- No Lily, déjalo, ya la llevo yo - dice Tsubasa- Tu quédate con Genzo. Todavía es pronto y creo que habéis congeniado muy bien.

- No te molestes no hace falta, yo la llevo

- Hip!! O vamos hip!! Qedatee cooon hip! Genzo!!! Si quédate con él, Hip!! A mi me lleva Tsubasa a casa!!!- Decía Sanae mientras se agarraba al cuello de Tsubasa para no caerse.

Esta bien. Toma Tsubasa, esta es su dirección. Y las llaves de su casa. Cuídala o te juro que iré a por ti!

- Tranquila fierecilla!! Que esta en buenas manos- Decía Genzo con una sonrisa en la boca.

------------------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------

- No se Genzo, no me quedo tranquila dejándola con él.

- Vamos, mujer no te preocupes, él cuidara de ella al igual que yo lo haré de ti. Te doy mi palabra.

- Je!! Creo que te as confundido de mujer. Yo no necesito que cuiden de mí. Con migo misma me vasto y me sobro. Asi que no me vengas de caballero andante porque ese papel te queda grande.

- Ok. Mensaje captado. Nos salió guerrera la chica!!

- Cambiando de tema. Aquí hace demasiada calor, y esta música tan alta me esta empezando a taladrar la cabeza. Te apetece ir a dar una buelta?

- Contigo iría al fin del mundo.

- Muy gracioso. Pues será mejor que vigiles si andas con migo pues soy una mala influencia.

- Creo que merece la pena correr el riesgo.

- Anda, no seas fantasma y llévame a mi casa. Que Tsubasa se ha llevado mi coche.

- Sus deseos son ordenes para mi- Lily le fulmina con la mirada- vale vale, ya me callo.

El viaje en coche desde el Portón hasta casa de Lily fue muy ameno para ambas partes. Genzo le soltaba puyas y ella se las devolvía. Después de un rato llegaron a casa de Lily

- Ja ja ja ja , de veras me lo he pasado muy bien. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

- Ouch!!!eso duele- dice poniéndose una mano en el pecho.- duele tanto como cuando te dicen, no si eres muy simpático pero yo me largo.

- Jaj jaja ja, si serás exagerado- y le da un golpe en el hombro.

- je !Ahora enserio. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien aquí contigo y la verdad no tengo ganas de irme a mi casa, no me mal interpretes, pero eres la primera mujer que es capaz de mantener mis luchas verbales, incluso ganarlas!!! Eres increible.

- La verdad que yo tambien me lo estoy pasando muy bien, pues no se, te apetece subir a mi apartamento y tomar taza de chocolate caliente y unas pastas?

- Crei que no me lo pedirias nunca.

- Fantasma …- "dios, pero que he hecho, lo he invitado a mi piso. Calma, no tiene porque pasar nada, él se toma el chocolate y se va, fin de la historia. Ves, no es tan terible" .- Pasa, ponte comodo, yo me voy a cambiar de ropa.

- Muy bien, hoye, te importa si pongo muisica?

- No para nada tu mismo!- "uff que nervios, tranquila Lily, solo es un chico, no pasa nada. además es amigo de Sanae, ella siempre me ha hablado bien de él, además es el úncico que le dio un voto de confianza hace años. Eso dice mucho de cómo es el como persona" Ya en la cocina se dispone a preparar el chocolate sin ser consciente de que es observada por Genzo desde el marco de la puerta.

- "Que bonita que es" Te ayudo en algo?

- Eh? A no no, tranquilo, tu siéntate ponte cómodo, esto ya casi esta. Toma

- Gracias, Desde cuando conoces a Sanae?

- Desde hace mucho, 10 años.

- Vaya, justo hace ese tiempo que ella se fue.

-Si, se fue a México y desde entonces estamos juntas.-

-Entonces tu me sabrás decir que la empujó para hacer lo que hizo.- Dice de una forma desinteresada tomando su taza.

-Si lo se, pero eso no me corresponde a mi decírtelo.

- De acuerdo, veo que no dejas un minuto de protegerla, pero dime quien cuida de ti, algún novio.

- Vaya, eres rápido. No tengo novio, y tampoco lo necesito, se cuidar de mi misma.

- Ok, por cierto como acabaste siendo mecánica, acaso ese es tu sueño de pequeña?, no te ofendas, pero me cuesta trabajo creerlo.

- Je, je. Que va para nada, supongo que acabe siéndolo debido a una serie de circunstancias. Pero lo que yo siempre soñé fue con convertirme en una doctora.

- Vaya, y porque no estudiaste medicina?

- Ya te lo h he dicho, por una serie de circunstancias que no vienen al caso- Decía cada vez mas nerviosa pues no tenia ningún tipo de interés en rebelarle nada sobre su pasado.

- Esta bien, veo que eres reservada en con tu vida, y eso lo respeto.- en ese momento se le ocurre una idea al escuchar una bonita canción- te apetece un ultimo baile?- dice con una seductora pero tierna sonrisa

Ante esa sonrisa Lily no pudo negarse asi que bailaron una canción romántica. El la sujetaba por la cintura con su mejilla apoyada sobre su cabeza. Ella tenia los brazos apoyados sobre su pecho. La canción terminó y ninguno de los dos fue consciente de ello pues no se soltaron.

" Me he enamorado - pensaba Genzo- ya no tengo ninguna duda, deseo besarla y abrazarla. Que esto no termine nunca. Es tan bonita. Nunca una mujer me había cautivado de esta manera. No puedo perderla. Señorota Lily del Valle vas a ser mía"

Asi que se decidió. Con su mano levantó el rostro de Lily y se fue acercando. Observando su reacción. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos, el sonrió con satisfacción y justo en el momento en que sus labios iban a posarse sobre los de ella sonó el teléfono …

- "mierda" Quien será a estas horas.- decía Lily algo aturdida

Sujetándola del brazo- No lo cojas, por favor

- Lo siento, creo que es mejor que lo dejemos por esta noche Genzo. Me lo he pasado muy bien con tigo, pero es tarde y debo contestar, podría ser Sanae- Se suelta del agarre y contesta- Diga …, no lo siento pero no aceptamos el trabajo por motivos personales …. De acuerdo adiós.

- Te llaman a esta hora para arreglar alguna moto?- Decía Genzo arqueando las cejas muy sorprendido.

- He? A si, ya ves la gente se piensa que por ser mujeres estamos dispuestas a trabajar a cualquier hora, je je je - Se reía muy nerviosa. " Claro como le digo que era para matar a alguien, no será mejor que por una temporada nos retiremos, al menos hasta que estos dos desaparezcan, no nos podemos arriesgar"- bueno Creo que ya es tarde.

- Si- Dice muy decepcionado " maldito teléfono"- Podré llamarte.

-Claro!

- Perfecto, pues mañana te llamo y quedamos- le da un beso en la mejilla muuuy cerca del labio y se va sin darle opción a decir nada.

Ya sola en su apartamento, Lily se da cuenta de lo que a pasado " Muy bien Wakabayashi

Creo que te daré una oportunidad, pero no te será tan fácil como piensas. Si realmente mereces la pena te lo tendrás que ganar"

Por su parte, Genzo en el coche " esta mujer es impresionante, lástima que nos hayan interrumpido, je, creo que es mejor, asi resultará mes interesante"

Continuara …………….


	9. Chapter 9

CAP 8

2 SEMANAS

Pasaron 2 semanas en las cuales tanto Tsubasa y Sanae, como Genzo y Lily empezaron a verse a diario. Ambas relaciones habían mejorado mucho, los chicos las iban a buscar al garaje cada tarde y según la noche cenaban en casa de una o de la otra. Ellas preferían quedar los 4 juntos pues de esta manera estaban mas cómodas ante las insinuaciones de los chicos. Eso no les impedía quedarse a ratos solos las parejas para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Era un hecho, se habían enamorado. Pero ellas conscientes de su pasado y verdadera profesión, aún mas sin olvidar su objetivo final no podían dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que estaban naciendo en ellas.

Esa noche decidieron ir a cenar al departamento de Lily. Mientras ellos estaban en el comedor viendo un partido de fútbol, ellas estaban en la cocina preparando la cena.

- Lily, te as fijado en Genzo. esta súper colado por ti. Yo creo que le gustas y mucho.- le dice guiñándole un ojo.

- Si, me he dado cuenta y te debo decir que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero no puedo demostrárselo. No debemos olvidar quienes somos.

- Tienes razón, además no podemos engañarlos eternamente, si se llegan a enterar de la verdad nos odiaran, y seguro que nos denunciarían a la policía.

- Tenlo por hecho. Lo mejor será que desaparezcamos de la ciudad de nuevo.

-Que? No yo no me quiero ir otra vez. Aquí he hecho una amiga, Sara. Ella sabe de nosotras y lo ha entendido. es nuestra amiga, no quiero perderla.

- Sanae es esta ciudad, con todo lo que conlleva, o nosotras. No te das cuenta que nos la estamos jugando?- Lily estaba furiosa, acaso ella no era consciente del peligro que corrían las dos si ellos sospechasen lo mas mínimo?

- Y que hay de Tsubasa, no puedo desaparecer otra vez de su vida. Parece que me ha perdonado y ahora nuestra relación va mejorando día a día. Aunque solo seamos amigos, no quiero perder eso otra vez.

- La relación que estas construyendo con el es a base de una mentira, no lo olvides nunca. 2 semanas.

-que quieres decir con eso

- Que nos quedaremos 2 semanas más i luego nos iremos. Asi que las disfrutaremos con ellos y luego se acabó para siempre.

- Para siempre? Por dios Lily, es que acaso no te duele el pensar que no volverás a ver a Gezo nunca más. Te recuerdo que es el primer hombre del que sientes algo así y vas dejarlo ir sin luchar por él?

- No tengo ningún derecho a luchar por él. Yo también le he mentido. Si se llega a enterar de lo que he hecho en mi vida no me lo perdonará jamás. Prefiero que me odie porque me he ido de su vida sin dar ninguna explicación a que me odio por lo que soy.

Mientas tanto en el salón ….

- Y bien Geno, creo que tu relación con Lily va vieto en popa!- Le decia un divertido Tsubasa

- Si, asi es amigo. Es una chica estupenda. Me tiene loco. Je je je. Y tu que me dices, tambien se te ve vien con Sanae. Supongo que habras dejado de lado la estupida idea esa de la venganza.

- He de reconocer que me he vuelto a enamorar de ella, pero no puedo olvidar lo que me hizo. Y por mas que me duela pienso llevar a cavo mi plan.

- Pero tu estas loco o que?!- Grita Genzo furioso pero lo suficiente bajito para que no lo oigan- Con eso lo único que vas a conseguir es perderla de nuevo. Eso es lo que quieres?

- Di lo que quieras, pero lo voy a hacer, supongo que no la quiero lo suficiente como para perdonarla.

-La estas cagando, amigo. Y cuando te quieras dar cuenta del error que vas a cometer será entonces demasiado tarde.

-no lo creo, ya te lo he dicho. No la quiero lo suficiente, asi que simplemente ire a buscar a otra mujer y en un par de días me olvidaré de ella.

- Lo que tu digas, pero aquí el que va a sufrir vas a ser tu, y en esta ocasión no le podrás echar la culpa a ella, pues TU serás el único responsable de esto. Con el tiempo te arrepentirás.

- Lo dudo, lo tengo todo controlado. Ella se piensa que ya la he perdonado. Esta hiendo todo como lo tenia planeado. Tu no te preocupes por mi. Céntrate en Lily a ver si de una buena vez encuentras una novia decente que te haga sentar la cabeza. Ja ja ja !!!

- Ja ja ja ja- reían los dos hasta que las chicas entran al salon con la cena.

- De que os reís tanto?- Pregunta Lily a Genzo

- De nada, este Tsubasa, que abecés tiene ideas de bombero

- Oye tu, no te pases …. Ja ja ja ja ja ja !!!

Y asi riendo los 4 terminaron de cenar. Genzo decidió quedarse a ayudar a Lily con los latos sucios y como Sanae deseaba que ese par estuviese juntos, pues poco tiempo les quedaba, le pidió a Tsubasa que la acompañase a casa. Si eran 2 semanas las que les quedaban por vivir juntos, pues no pensaba desaprovechar ni un minuto con Tsubasa. Estaba dispuesta a darle lo mejor de si misma al único hombre que ha amado en toda su vida en esas semanas.

Ya en casa de Sanae.

- Quieres subir a tomar la última copa?

- Eso ni se pregunta- le dice mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sanae no pudiendo aguantar la mirada decide girarse para salir del coche pero Tsubasa la detiene del brazo jalándola aciales y robándole un beso. Sanae no sabia que hacer "2 semanas" fue lo que pensó asi que participó en ese beso tan apasionado. Cuando separaron sus rostros por falta de oxigeno Tsubasa la miraba muy seductoramente.

- Y esa copa?

- Si, claro, subamos..

En el apartamento Tsubasa no dio tregua a Sanae pues en cuanto pudo la abrazó por la espalda

- Porfavor, no me rechazes esta noche. Sanae, te quiero, y quero estar con tigo- Decía mientras besaba su cuello.

- Tsubasa, yo…

- No digas nada, solo déjame amarte como nunca he podido. Se que lo deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Y Sanae no dijo nada mas, se giró y lo besó. Se notaba la experiencia de Tsubasa y esto la ponía nerviosa. Cierto es que ella ya no era virgen, pero solo lo había hecho una vez, y de eso hacia ya muchos años, asi que simplemente te dejo llevar por él.

A la mañana siguiente te despertó y al no encontrar a Tsubasa en la cama lo fue a buscar a la cocina, pues suponía que debía estar haciendo el desayuno. Pero no lo encontró. Lo único que había era una carta encima de la mesa que decía:

Sanae:

Esta mañana cuando me he despertado y te he visto me he dado cuenta que no eres lo que quiero. Ahora que te he tenido as perdido todo el interés que tenia en ti.

Me lo he pasado bien. Ha sido una noche agradable. Pero los he tenido mejores.

Tsubasa

PD: Si no recuerdo mal, aquella vez gritaste más. Será que no soy tan buen amante.

Sanae dejo caer la nota y rompió a llorar.

Contuniara………………

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Lily Del valle le pertenece a Lily Wakabayashi


	10. Chapter 10

CAP 9

LO SIENTO

TOC TOC llaman a la puerta. " Creo que estan llamando. Da igual, no pienso abrir. Silencio, ves ya se ha cansado, volveré a llorar."

TOC TOC TOC TOC vuelven a llamar " No no se ha ido. Que se vaya sea quien sea, no ven que me quiero morir! Que llamen ya se cansaran y luego podré llorar"

-Por dios Sanae, habre la puerta se que estas ahí puedo oírte llorar!!!- "Quien es, Sara, mi amiga, ella y Lily son lo único que tengo y no lo merezco. No pienso abrir solo quiero llorar"

- Sanae por favor, ábreme- "porque porque se preocupa tanto por mi!! Una asesina borracha! Soy de lo pero. Soy una cobarde. No pienso abrir. Volveré a llorar "

- Mierda Sanae! Esta bien llamare a Lily- Coge su móvil y marca- Lily soy yo Sara

- Sara! Hola pasa algo?

- Si, es Sanae

- Que ocurre?

- Esta en su casa llorando, no me contesta y ni me abre. Solo la oigo llorar. Estoy muy preocupada!!

- Tranquila en 10 minutos estoy ahí.

Como alma que lleva el diablo Lily se presento en casa de Sanae y con su propio juego de llaves entraron las dos. Cual fue su sorpresa que se encontraron a Sanae desmallada en el suelo con una botella de alcohol vacía a su derecha y una nota arrugada en su mano izquierda. Llamaron a una ambulancia y la llevaron a una hospital.

Lily iba en la ambulancia y leyó la carta, entendiendo que era lo que había empujado a Sanae a ese estado.

Una vez la atendieron la llevaron a una habitación y fueron ha hablar con el doctor.

- Doctor que tiene, se pondrá bien?

-Si, no se preocupe señorita del valle. A sufrido un coma etílico producido por la ingesta de alcohol. Le hemos hecho un lavado de estomago. Estará 24h en observación, y si su estado no empeora le daremos el alta.

- Muchas gracias doctor.

- Quiere que avisemos a la familia.?

- No será necesario, no hay nadie. Gracias de nuevo doctor. Podemos pasar a verla?

- Si, esta despierta, pero no mas de 15 minutos. Necesita descansar.

-muy bien, gracias doctor.-

Ya en la habitación de Sanae le pregunta Lily- Hola preciosa como estas?.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza- dice poniéndose la mano en esta.

- Es normal, después de todo lo que as bebido, que ha pasado?- Preguntaba Sara muy preocupada y alterada.

- Sara, por favor déjanos solas- Le pedia Lily mientras la sacaba fuera de la habitación. Una vez la saca de la habitación se dirige hacia Sanae- No me digas nada. he leído la nota. Como te sientes?

- Estoy destrozada. Me ha mentido, lo ha hecho todo para vengarse de lo que le hice. No me podía haber echo mas daño.- Y sin aguantar mas rompe a llorar.

- Tranquila sanae. No quiero verte llorar mas por un tipo asi. No se lo merece. Lo que te ha hecho es una canallada. Me las va a pagar.

- no, por dios no hagas nada. en el fondo me lo merecía. Fui yo quien hizo las cosas mal desde un principio.

- Te veo y no te conozco- le grita Lily- donde esta tu amor propio, como puedes decir que te mereces eso. Que te trate de esa manera y que te diga esas cosas. No te preocupes, no le voy a tocar un pelo, pero esto no queda asi. Pero lo primero es lo primero. No quiero verte nunca mas con una botella cerca. Me as oído! Tu no vuelves a beber nunca mas!!

- Tu sabes lo que me pides! Eso es imposible, lo necesito!- decía Sanae desesperada

- No para ti el beber se ha acabado. Si no fuera por el alcohol esto no te hubiera pasado. Te dije que no te fiaras de tsubasa pero tu no, que si lo conocías, que si era incapaz de hacerte nada malo!!! Pues ya ves, ese tío te a tratado como una cualquiera.

- Vasta!, te lo pido. No me grites.

- Perdóname- abraza a su amiga- lo siento. He perdido los nervios. Ahora quédate con Sara. Dile lo que quieras, yo tengo que hacer una llamada. Descansa.

- Esta bien.

Lily sale de la habitación, le dice a sara que se quede con ella mientras se dirige a la calla para llamar a genzo.

-Genzo, soy yo.

- Hola preciosa, como estas!- Le dice un Genzo despreocupado y feliz por tan grata llamada.

- Que como estoy, estoy cabreada!! Sabes lo que le ha hecho TU impresentable amigo a Sanae!?

- Que, Tsubasa? Que a pasado.

Lily le explica lo que ha pasado entre ellos,lo de la carta y el estado en el que se encontraron a Sanae.

-Joder, y ella esta bien. Esta en el hospital?

- Si, ahora si, le han hecho un lavado de estomago. Si todo va bien mañana le darán el alta. Y que piensas hacer con ese impresentable? Porque yo no me lo quiero ni cruzar por delante o no respondo!!

- Tranquila. Déjamelo a mi. Tu estate con Sanae, tiene que estar destrozada. Yo hablaré con él, y luego paso a verla. En que habitación esta?

- En la 326. Pero ni se te ocurra prsesntarte con él

-Descuida. luego nos vemos. Adiós.

- Hasta luego.

Asi se despidieron. Lily se fue en dirección a la habitación de su amiga, pues ahora mas que nunca la necesitaba y no pensaba dejarla sola. Por su parte Genzo, se fue en dirección a casa de Tsubasa. Tenia que tenerlo en frente para que le dijera en su propia cara si lo que le había contado Lily era cierto pues no daba crédito a que fuera verdad.

Una vez en casa de Tsubasa

- Tsubasa! Abre la puerta soy Genzo!!!- decía mientras tocaba el timbre insistentemente.

- Ya va, ya va! Que pasa tío que son esas Pris…. - No pudo decir nada más puesto que genzo le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara haciendo que cayese al suelo- Joder tío!!! Te as vuelto loco o que te pasa.!!!!!

- Ahora quiero que me cuentes que ha pasado, que le as echo a Sanae!- le decía mientras lo llevaba a la cocina para ponerle y hielo en el ojo- toma, ponte esto, y ahora habla.

-Vaya las noticias vuelan- se pone el hielo en el ojo- como te as enterado.

-Asi que es cierto

-Si

- te as acostado con ella

-Si

- Y le as dejado escrita aquella carta y te as largado?

- Si- dice con la cabeza agachada

- Si, si, si, es que acaso no sabes decir nada mas. No se te cae la cara de vergüenza por lo que as echo!!! Animal !!!

-Pues claro que si!- grita todo enfadado- Yo… yo crei que era lo que quería, pero..

- Pero..

- La quiero, la quiero demasiado. Dios Genzo anoche fue increible. Era todo perfecto, pero esta mañana cuando la vi, y recordé lo pasado, la rabia me pudo y fue cuando escribí la carta. Pero cuando me iba a marchar me arrepentí, me dirigí a la cocina para romper la nota, pero en ese momento apareció ella … fui un cobarde. Me marche.

- y tan cobarde, sabes como esta ella!!

- Te ha llamado- decía casi al borde de las lagrimas.

- No, ha sido Lily, se la ha encontrado desmayada en su casa con un coma etílico. Ahora esta bien, en el hospital. Por suerte la encontraron pronto.

- Que!!- Grita Tsubasa desesperado- Joder, soy un maldito imbécil, tengo que ir a verla

- No lo siento, tu no puedes ir, se lo prometí a Lily. No eres bien recibido amigo.

- Mierda, la e cagado!

- Y no sabes cuanto!. Te dije que dejaras correr lo de ese estupido plan, que saldrías mal parado.

- Lo se. Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento. Vas a ir a verla?

- Si, ahora iré.

- Por favor Genzo, habla con ella. Dile que lo lamento. Que lo que escribí no lo pienso en serio, pero que si era verdad cuando le dije que la quería. Que la amaba. Que necesito hablar con ella. Que lo siento.

- No se, haré todo lo que está en mi mano, pero no te prometo nada. Mejor me voy para el hospital.

- Deacuerdo. Cuando hables con ella vienes y me cuentas. No me voy a mover de casa.

- Esta bien. Asta luego- se despide Genzo

- Adiós- Es todo lo que dice Tsubasa mientras toma consciencia de la gravedad de lo que ha hecho- " Por que he tenido que ser tan estupido. No quiero perderla de nuevo, no por mi culpa. No ahora que por fin es mia. Por favor Sanae, perdóname. Lo siento"

Continuará …………………..

--------------------------------------------------

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Lily Del valle le pertenece a Lily Wakabayashi


	11. Chapter 11

CAP 10

PARTIENDO

En la habitación 326.

- Hola Anego- Saluda Genzo con un ramote flores.

- Hola Genzo!! Que bonitas, gracias por venir.

- No hay de que. Y bien, como te encuentras.-le dice mientras se sienta en una silla cerca de la cama.

- Dada la situación podría estar mejor, je-ríe con una sonrisa forzada.

- Sanae, yo lamento mucho lo ocurrido.

- No es culpa tuya.

- Lo se, pero si te hubiese llevado yo a tu casa nada de esto hubiese pasado.

- Genzo, lo que ocurrió hubiese pasado a noche, o cualquier otra. Tsubasa lo tenia bien planeado.

- De eso te quería hablar . . .

Interrumpiendo en la habitación Lily no le deja continuar - Ni se te ocurra intentar defender a ese sinvergüenza-

- Lily, no es que trate de defender lo indefendible, pero he hablado con él y se arrepiente un montón.

- De verdad? Pregunta sanae con una pequeña luz de esperanza en sus ojos.

- Si- Asiente Genzo

- No lo escuches Sanae- Reprocha Lily- no te dejes liar

- Por favor Lily, deja que Genzo me diga que es lo que le ha dicho Tsubasa y luego yo decido que hacer. Estamos hablando de mi vida, y ya no soy una niña!! Genzo, continua.

- Muy bien, quiere que sepas que lo que te escribió en la carta lo hizo en un momento de debilidad. No lo piensa realmente - mira la reacción de Sanae, pero esta no demuestra ningún tipo de emoción. Se limita a escucharlo- enseguida se arrepintió y cuando fue a romper la nota tu apareciste y le dio miedo tu reacción y se fue. Pero que no dudes en ningún momento que lo que te dijo en cuanto que te quería es totalmente cierto. Sanae, esta destrozado y aún mas al saber tu reacción y que por su culpa esta sen este hospital. Él te ama.

- Comprendo - Decía Sanae asimilando y pensando en las palabras de su amigo.

- No pensaras creerlo verdad!- Dice Lily muy furiosa, pero guardando la calma.

- Lily, él esta fatal- contesta Genzo intentando defender a su amigo- Deberías verlo, jamás lo vi tan afectado. El se ha equivocado, creía que debía hacerlo. Todo este tiempo tuvo un mal recuerdo de ella, pero estas dos semanas le ha hecho ver que la ama demasiado, y ese amor ha hecho borrar del rencor y dolor que tenía hacia ella. El problema esta en que se ha dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

- Ho si, mira como lloro por él- se burlaba Lily poniéndose las manos el los ojos - Y tu as visto en el estado que esta Sanae. Si no la encontramos a tiempo no lo cuenta!!

- Ya basta!!- Grita Sanae- Genzo, gracias por tus palabras. Dile a Tsubasa que lo perdono …

- Sanae!!!- Grita Lily interrumpiéndola

- Que lo perdono - Continua haciendo caso omiso a su amiga- Pero que ya es demasiado tarde. Jamás pensé que seria capaz de vengarse de mi. Pues aunque se arrepienta y ahora se haya dado cuenta de que me quiere, esas eran sus intenciones principales. Dile que los dos hemos cambiado mucho. No nos conocemos, somos unos completos desconocidos. Es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver. Mañana me ire …

- Como dices? - Pregunta Lily.

- Si, es lo mejor, compréndelo, necesito estar una temporada sola. Para mi esas 2 semanas se ah acabado, pero a ti se han duplicado - le guiña un ojo - Pero tu puedes quedarte, cuando este preparada para regresar volveré a tu lado.

- No te puedes ir sin mi. Recuerdas, juntas para siempre- Dice Lily al borde del llanto.

- Por favor, no me lo hagas mas difícil. Necesito salir de aquí. Alejarme de todos vosotros y pensar, madurar todo lo que ha pasado. Confía en mi, regresaré.

- Esta bien, a donde irás?

- No lo se, en cuanto llegue al aeropuerto lo decidiré- Se gira en dirección de su amigo- Genzo, dile a Tsubasa que si después de todo lo ocurrido aún nos amamos, el destino hará que estemos juntos. Pero que ahora no es el momento. Cuando regrese sabrá toda la verdad sobre mi, y aceptaré la decisión que tome. Si realmente me ama, aceptará mi pasado por doloroso que le resulte. Pero si no lo hace, yo jamás dejaré de quererlo. Pero que ni se le ocurra intentar detenerme, simplemente que me deje ir. Díselo por favor.

- Esta bien, se lo diré. Cuídate Anego.

- Y tu cuida de Lily - Se abrazan.

- Será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos mañana Lily?

- Si yo te llamo Genzo.

En casa de Tsubasa …

-Así que se marcha? - Pregunta Tsubasa sumido en sus pensamientos intentado asimilar toda la conversación que le ha relatado Genzo.

-Si, eso dice. pero que regresará. No quiere que la intentes detener. Yo opino que tiene razón. Necesitáis tiempo. Ha ocurrido todo demasiado rápido. Además dice que te dirá toda la verdad sobre ella, y los verdaderos motivos que la empujaron a actuar de aquella manera hace 10 años. No se que cuan terrible será lo que ha hecho, pero estoy convencido que sabrás comprender. Y ahora debes tener paciencia hasta que ella regrese amigo.

- Esta bien. Esperaré. Te juro que no importan ya sus motivos, no importa su pasado. Lo único que me importa es poder estar con ella de una vez. Hemos sufrido tanto. Primero por ella, ahora por mi. Ya lo dicen que quien bien te quiere te hará sufrir. Gracias amigo, esperaré a que decida regresar.

Al día siguiente dieron el alta a Sanae. Después de pasar por su departamento para recoger algo de ropa se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

- Y a donde piensas ir- Pregunta Lily.

- Italia, siempre he deseado ir ahí.

- Esta bien - abraza llorando a su amiga- no tardes en regresar.

- Tranquila. Juntas para siempre, recuerdas. Esto es un asta luego.

- Asta luego entonces.

Las dos amigas se despidieron con lagrimas en los ojos. Sanae cogió el avión esperando poder encontrar un poco de paz para su corazón. " Italia, si ese es mi destino ahora. No mirar atrás, solo el futuro me dirá quien soy en realidad" .

Lo que nuestra querida Sanae no contaba con el reencuentro con un viejo conocido suyo …

Continuará ……..


	12. Chapter 12

CAP 11

FANTASMAS DEL PASADO

- - - Italia - - -

Sanae escogió como ciudad destino de Italia Turín. Decidió alojarse en el hotel MERCURE TORINO CRYSTAL PALACE . Llevaba 3 días en la ciudad. Se comunicó con Lily y Sara para decirles en donde estaba alojada y que estaba bien. No volvió a hablar con ellas. Necesitaba estar sola. Pensar en todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas semanas.

" Bueno Sanae, ya estas en una de las mas maravillosas ciudades del mundo y no tienes con quien compartir semejantes vistas"- pensaba a orillas del rio Po. Necesitaba estar alejada de todos. Asimilar lo que Tsubasa le había echo. Si queriéndola era capaz de vengarse de ella de esa manera, de que hubiese sido capaz de hacer sin sentimientos de por medio " Se que no debería pensar de esa manera. Yo también actué mal, pero los motivos que a mi me empujaron ha hacerlo eran de fuerza mayor, me vi ombligada a ello, pero él lo ha echo por venganza. Quien es este Tsubasa que no reconozco. Tanto le marco aquel suceso para llegar ha hacer algo asi. Pero mira que hipócrita que soy, creo que no soy la mas indicada para hablar de ello, pues yo también he cambiado y mucho. Que pensara de mi cuando sepa la verdad. Me odiara, si eso hará." pero en ese momento una pelota que choca a sus pies la saca de sus pensamientos

- Disculpe señorita seria tan amable de pasare el balón …- oye como le dicen a las espaldas.

- Por supuesto- y se gira con una sonrisa dispuesta a pasarle la pelota.

- Sanae?

- … - no se podía creer que ese hombre estuviese ahora de ella " claro tonta estas en Turín cuyo club de fútbol es el Juvents, su equipo!!!"- Hola Kojiro - no pudo articular mas palabras.

Kojiro por su parte muy emocionado por reencontrarse con su vieja amiga va directo a ella y la coge en brazos, dando un par de vueltas con ella

- Sanae!! Que alegría, pero que haces aquí?

- Esto yo … - aun en schock no sabia que decir

- Ja ja ja!! Vaya, creo que no me esperabas ver por aquí, me equivoco- Le dice dejándola al suelo.

- Si, no te equivocas. - Ya asumiendo lo que acababa de pasar- Perdóname, es que me as pillado por sorpresa, pero que alegría!!!- y lo abraza- Pero que es de tu vida, cuéntame!!

-Eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo, no crees. A fin de cuentas fuiste tu la que se fue hace ya tanto tiempo. pero dime. Que haces aquí. Estas sola?

- Jejje, tienes razón. Si estoy sola. He venido unos días para aclarar las ideas.

-Vaya, hay cosa que no cambian nunca, tu siempre huyendo de un sitio para irte a otro y asi poder pensar - le dice kojiro.

- Si tienes razón, pero en cambio otras pueden cambiar, y mucho.

- Que te parece si te invito a un café y me pones al día. Además recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que si nuestras vidas se volvías a reencontrar me contarías cierta cosa. Y yo confié en tu palabra.

--------Flash Back--------------------------------

Del susto tanto a Sanae como Kojiro se les corto el rollo, así que decidieron dejarlo. Hyuga se sentía fatal por su compañero, no amigo. Sanae se puso a llorar

- Lo siento, esto lo he provocado yo

-No digas eso, bonita a sido cosa de dos, pero no te preocupes, ya se le pasará, tendrá que asumir que ahora estamos juntos.

-No Kojiro, lo siento, esto ha sido un error. Yo, me voy, lejos de aquí, y no volveré nunca. Si me aprecias lo mas mínimo no me busques ni me llames. Si algún día el destino nos cruza,

talvez te cuente el porque.

-------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------

Sane al recordar su última conversación hace 10 años comprendió que no se podía negar.

- Esta bien. Vayamos a tomar ese café. Pero preferiría que fuese en tu casa, si no te importa, pues el tema del que vamos ha hablar es muy delicado como para hacerlo en una cafetería. Y te advierto que tendrán que ser uno cuantos, pues la historia es larga.- Dice Sane no muy convencida, pero siendo consciente que no podía eludir su conversación pendiente.

- No te preocupes, tenemos tooodo el fin de semana por delante, si es necesario.

Y así se dirigieron a la casa de Kojiro para habla.

- - - Japón - - -

En casa de Lily.

- Vamos Lily, esta noche se celebra la fiesta en mi casa no puedes dejarme colgado.

- Pero si no te dejo colgado. Muchos de TUS amigos estarán ahí.- dice con recochineo.

- Lo dices por Tsubasa. No quieres ir porque el irá. Verdad.

-Por supuesto. Acaso lo dudabas? Te dije que no quiero verlo ni en pintura.

- Pero si vas no será por el, sino porque yo te lo pido. por favor - le dice con una carita de cordero degollado haciendo que Lily no le pueda negar nada.

- Esta bien, pesado!!! Iré, pero no me pidas que sea amable. E iré con mi coche, para poder largarme cuando quiera.

- Estupendo- grita emocionado la l vez que la abraza - te esperare en casa esta noche. La fiesta empieza a partir de las 10. Bien cuando quieras. - le da un beso en la mejilla- Hasta luego.-

Lily se queda miándolo, sorprendida por su reacción. " Ay Wakabayashi, no se como lo estas haciendo pero cada vez te tengo metido aquí dentro con mas fuerza" piensa mientras pone su mano sobre su pecho.

- - - Italia - - -

En casa de Kojiro Sanae remenaba el café que su amigo le ha servido. Llevan un rato hablando. Com él vio lo nerviosa que estaba decidió ponerse ha hablar él primero sobre como le iba en el equipo, con sus compañeros. Anécdotas, de las cuales Sanae rió con gusto. El rato se le estaba haciendo bastante ameno asi que en cuanto Kojiro la vio mas relajada hizo la gran pregunta.

- Y ahora tu, Sanae. Que paso. Porque te acostaste con migo y luego desapareciste?

- De acuerdo, supongo que ha llegado el momento. Pero primero debes prometerme que lo que te voy a contar no va a salir de estas 4 paredes. Me juego mucho contándote esto, pero supongo que es la única forma con la que te puedo pagar por el daño que te hice.

- No sufras. Sea lo que sea que me cuentes, puedes tener la tranquilidad que de aquí no va a salir ni una palabra. Confía en mi.

- Eso es lo único que no puedo hacer, pero como te he dicho, te lo debo. Sea lo que pase después estaré dispuesta ha aceptarlo pues será el pago que merezca.

Y asi fue como Sanae le relató lo ocurrido años atrás. Desde los problemas de su padre hasta la propuesta que le hizo Crash . El porque de acostarse con él y adonde se fue después. Le contó a lo que se había estado dedicando para pagar la deuda. Y que una vez saldada continuó el oficio para ahorrar dinero y poder localizar a Crash y asi poder vengarse de él. Le explicó también su reencuentro con Tsubasa y el motivo por el cual estaba en esos momentos en la cocina de su casa.

- Wow- Dijo un sorprendido Kojiro que no interrumpió ni una sola vez el relato de su amiga.- Esto es mayor de lo que siempre me imaginé.

- Que piensas al respecto?- Pregunta sanae expectante a su respuesta.

- Que no soy quien para juzgarte. Yo no se que hubiese hecho en tu situación para poder salvar a mi familia. Supongo que tb hubiese accedido. No se. Estamos hablando de palabras mayores. Por dios Sanae, te ganas la vida matando gente!!!

- Lo se, es monstruosos- agacha la cabeza para que no la vea llorar.

- Sanae, mírame- ella levanta la cabeza y él le limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos.- No llores, as tenido una vida dura y difícil. Eres tu y tus circunstancias. Le as echo frente tu sola y eso tiene mucho merito. No es que me guste lo que haces, pero puedo entenderlo. Pero pq sigues en el negocio.

- Porque es la única manera que tenemos de poder seguirle la pista a Carsh. Según nuestros informadores esta en Japón, por eso nos trasladamos.

- Comprendo. Y cuando deis con él, que haréis.

- Matarlo.

- Pero eso no os devolverá vuestras vidas.

- Pero nos dará la paz que tanto anhelamos, sabremos al fin que no jugara con la vida de mas personas. Pero tranquilo, no espero que lo entiendas.

- De todas maneras cuando termine todo esto lo dejaras?

- Si, ese es el plan. No me quiero dedicar toda la vida a esto. Tengo sueños. Y lily también. Las dos nos pondremos a estudiar. Tenemos dinero suficiente para no trabajar durante una temporada.

- Me alegra oír eso. Y con respecto a Tsubasa, se lo vas a decir.

- Si, debo hacerlo. Se lo debo,, al igual que te lo debía a ti.

- A mi no me debías nada. Debo reconocer que nunca entendí el porque de ese cambio tan repentino. Jamás te creí, pero lo que yo sentía por ti era tan fuerte que tuve la esperanza de poder tener algo con tigo.

- Lo siento- le dice una apenada Sanae.

- No te preocupes, simplemente me engañaba a mi mismo. Y ahora que piensas hacer.

- No se, quedarme unos días mas por aquí. La verdad es que el poder haber hablando con tigo me ha ayudado a sacarme un peso de encima. Gracias.

- No hay de que. Mira su reloj- pero as visto la hora que es, vamos, te invito a cenar a mi restaurante preferido.

- De acuerdo- y asi Sanae accedió a la invitación de su amigo.

Estaban cenando en el restaurante muy contentos de su reencuentro. Pero esa felicidad se vio truncada por una llamada que jamás pensó recibir.

- Disculpa Kojiro, debo atender el teléfono. Diga? Lily, hola si dime . . Que? . . . Dios mío Estas segura . . . Voy par allá en el primer vuelo que encuentre.

- - - Japón - - -

En la mansión Wakabayashi se celebraba una de los mayores acontecimientos de todos los años. Era la fiesta anual que celebraban, en donde los Wakabayashi invitaban e los mas latos chisgos políticos y de todos los ámbitos de los negocios. En un rincón del salón principal estaba gran parte de la plantilla de la selección de Japón. Excepto Genzo, que se encontraba mas retirado con Lily pues ella no deseaba ver a cierto individuo ( NA: ya sabeis a quien me refiero ).

- Estas preciosa Lily- dice Genzo sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo.

- Deja de mirarme de esa forma Genzo!! Me pones nerviosa

-Ja ja ja, y yo que creía que eras la mujer de hielo!!- Reía muy divertido.

- A si?- Lily se le acerca asta el punto en que sus labios estan rozándose- Pues te puedo asegurar que de hielo no tengo nada.- Y se separa.

- nos salió guerrera la chica!! Ja ja. Ven, vamos, que te uiero presentar a mis amigos.

- No Genzo, ya hemos hablado de ello, no querrás que deje en evidencia al inombrable de tu amigo?

- Oh venga mujer, no seas asi. Simplemente ignóralo.

- No puedo hacerlo, lo siento !! - Dice muy furiosa dándole la espalda. Pero en ese momento cree ver a alguien. - Genzo, quien es ese hombre?

- Quien, ah. Ese es el Sr. Crash. Es un hombre de negocios muy importante. Hace tiempo que va tras unas empresas de mi padre. Por que lo preguntas?

- " No me lo puedo creer, después de 3 años de búsqueda por fin doy con él" pensaba Lily- Genzo, lo siento tengo que hacer una llamada es muy importante. - Salió a la terraza y marcó un número- Sanae? … si soy yo . . . He encontrado a Crash . . . Completamente, regresa a Japón inmediatamente . . . Te espero.

Continuara …………………

-----------------------------------------------------

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Lily Del valle le pertenece a Lily Wakabayashi


	13. Chapter 13

CAP 12

LA GRAN NOCHE

A dia siguiente Sanae se encontraba en casa de Lily.

- Y bien, como es que lo localizaste?

- Anoche estaba en una fiesta que se celebraba en la mansión Wakabayashi. Estaba hablando con Genzo y fue cuando lo vi. Me dijo que estaba interesado en unas empresas de su padre. Estan haciendo negocios por lo que se van a quedar una temporada indefinida en la ciudad. Sabes que significa eso?

- Si, lo se. Y él te vio? Te reconoció?- Preguntó Sanae ligeramente preocupada.

- No, para nada. fui prudente. Acto seguido te llame y me fui. Voy a hablar con Genzo para que me cuente todo lo que sepa de él. Donde se aloja, que locales frecuenta, en fin. Todo lo que sepa.

- Y no le resultará extraño tantas preguntas?

- Tranquila, en cuanto empiece a sospechar tengo un par de trucos para hacer que se olvide del tema. Je jejeje- rie de forma muy picara- Y tu que tal estas, como te ha ido por Italia? Se te ve con otra cara.

- Pues si, me ha ido muy bien. Me he encontrado a Kojiro.

- Vaya, menuda sorpresa!!! Y as hablado con él?

- Si, le he contado la verdad.

-Que?! OO- grita Lily al borde del pánico. - Te absuelto loca!

- Tranquila, el no dirá nada. Entendió los motivos que me han empujada a acabar de la manera que lo he hecho.

- Tu siempre tan confiada. Espero que todo esto no se vuelva contra ti.

- Lo que tenga que pasar pasará. Sea bueno o malo. Pues ese es el precio que he de pagar . Creo que me iré a mi casa a descansar, tu ve y habla con Genzo y sácale toda la información que puedas. Mañana nos vemos en el garaje y hablamos.

- Muy bien. Una cosa, no me vas a preguntar por él?

- Para que, si dudo mucho que hayas hablado con él. Conociéndote lo mas seguro que le hayas mandado al diablo.

- Je, me conoces bien. Pero no le he dicho nada. aunque por falta de ganas no son. Lo vi anoche en la fiesta. Estaba con sus amigos. Vas a llamarlo?

- No. Es mejor dejar las cosas como estan. Asta mañana.- dice zanjando el tema.

- Asta mañana amiga.

Lily decidió dejar el tema, pues veía como sufría su amiga. La vio marcharse deseando en lo mas profundo de su corazón que las cosas se solucionasen de una buena vez por todas. "Arriba del Valle" se dijo a si misma " Es hora de hablar con Genzo"

Y de esta manera se dirigió hacia la mansión Wakabayashi esperando encontrar a ese hombre que muy a su pesar le quitaba el sueño.

- Hola preciosa - Saludo Genzo feliz por tan grata visita

- Hola Genzo. Discúlpame por haberme ido anoche tan precipitadamente.

- No te preocupes, lo acabas de compensar viniendo a verme. Quieres tomar un te.

- Si gracias - accedió Lily pensando en cual sería la mejor forma de preguntarle sobre ese hombre sin levantar sospecha. Así que simplemente empezó ha hacerle preguntas sobre el tipo de gente que iban a esas fiestas, que si estaba acostumbrado a codearse con ese tipo de gente, en fin un montón de preguntas sobre un montón de gente diferente hasta que hizo la pregunta del millón - Y entonces dime, ese tal Crash del que me hablaste, tiene negocios con tu padre?

-No para nada, simplemente esta interesado en comprar unas empresas de su propiedad. Mi padre no esta muí convencido de ello, pues la fama que le precede no es muy buena.

- Comprendo, entonces se aloja en su casa?

- No, el esta alojado en el hotel Principal, Por?- Pregunta ya un poco cansado de el ritmo de la conversación.

- Simple curiosidad, supongo. No me mires asi, deberías saber lo curiosa que soy. Es mas anoche me dejaste parada, nunca imaginé que conocieras a tanta gente importante.

-No los conozco por gusto. Son asuntos de mi padre. Y dejándolos de lado. Te apetece ir a cenar con migo?

- Será todo un placer. Ahora debo marcharme. Pásame a recoger a las nieve. Te parece?

- Perfecto.- Se levanta para acompañarla a la puerta y se queda de piedra pos de un acto reflejo se pone de puntillas y le plana un lindo beso en los labios antes de desaparecer por la puerta y darle tiempo a reaccionar.- Sra. Del Valle, me tiene loco perdido . . .

Esa misma tarde Lily decidió hacer una serie de llamadas. Averiguó que el sr. Carsch estaba alojado en la 5ª planta del Hotel. En la habitación 525. Estaba custodiado por 5 guardaespaldas, pero se los veía muy jóvenes e inexpertos. Eso sería un punto a su favor. Pudo averiguar que esteba solo en la habitación, perfecto. Y además la habitación de al lado estaba desocupada, asi que la encargó. Pues los balcones de ambas habitaciones se comunicaban entre si. Ya lo tenia todo preparado, simplemente había que esperar el momento justo. Se colarían por el balcón y remeatrian su trabajo. Nadie las relacionaría pues había dado un nombre falso, e izo la reserva por teléfono haciendo que un mensajero recogiera la llave.

No veía el momento de poder hablar con Sanae y contarle todo. Pero debía esperar. Pues en unas horas tenia un asunto tambien importante para ella. Había quedado con Genzo y viendo lo tarde que se le había echo fue corriendo a su casa para cambiarse. Cual fue su sorpresa que él ya la estaba esperando, viendo que no llegarían a la hora de la reserva decidieron quedarse en casa de ella para cenar.

La cena transcurrió muy amena, se los veía muy felices de la compañía del otro. Lily se dispuso a recoger los platos y lavarlos. Cuando lo estaba haciendo notó unos futres brazos que la sujetaban por detrás y le besaban el cuello

- Genzo … -Fue lo único que pudo decir

- Te quiero … - Hizo que se girara entre sus brazos- Te quiero Lily del Valle- Le repitió mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no necesitó mas, se dejo llevar por los sentimientos que crecían en ella. Esos sentimientos que ese hombre hacia que nacieran de lo mas profundo de su corazón. Decidió no pensar en el mañana, se dejo guiar por sus besos y caricias. Esa noche ganaba el corazón a la razón. Cuando terminaron ( NA: Vosotras ya me entendéis jeje) Lily se acurrucó en sus brazos y como un susurro dijo - Yo también te quiero. - Genzo sonrió para asi mismo y la abrazó con mas fuerza.

A la mañana siguiente se despidieron con un beso pues ella tenia que trabajar. Justo cuando iba a subirse en el coche Genzo la detuvo.

- Supongo que no es necesario decirlo, pero quiero que quede claro. Desde ahora estamos juntos. Eres mi novia, de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto, acaso lo dudabas?- le dice con una sonrisa maliciosa - Que clase de mujer te crees que soy.

- No lo dudaba, solo lo quería confirmar- y le da un beso en los labios.

- Esta bien, no vemos luego, te llamo.

Lily se fue dejando a un Genzo completamente feliz para irse al garaje donde Sanae la estava esperando.

- Por fin te dignas a aparecer!!- Le medio gruño Sanae que hacia ya 2 horas que habia avierto.

- Je je, perdona chica!! Que con que humor de perros nos hemos levantado hoy!!- Le responde muuuy felizmente Lily.

- Y tu no estas demasiado contenta? Y esa cara . . . Oh dios!!!- sanae de repente se da cuenta de todo- Cuenta, cuenta, que paso a noche!!

- Lo que tenia que pasar, Genzo y yo estamos juntos!

- Felicidades amiga!!! - y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

- Gracias, pero ahora vamos a los asuntos que realmente nos preocupas.- Y así fue como le explicó lo que había descubierto el día anterior y lo que tenia planeado.

Sanae estaba de acuerdo en todo. asi que decidieron ponerlo en marcha.

Había pasado una semana desde que tramaron su plan. Sanae fue la que se encargo de vigilar los pasos de Crash , de esta manera dejaba a Lily el campo libre para poder estar con su novio.

Llegó el sábado por la noche, esa sería la gran noche. Se fueron a la habitación continua de la 525. Lo tenían todo preparado. La ropa consistía en una gorra negra para ocultar su cabello, y unos guantes para no dejar huellas. Se colaron en la habitación por el balcón. Para suerte de ellas era una noche calurosa y dejaron la puerta que comunicaba con el balcón abierta.

Oyeron como entraban. Se escondieron en la oscuridad, y en cuanto alguien entro se abalanzaron sobre él

- Per que demoni … - Grito un hombre que no pudo continuar pues le taparon la boca.

- Que sucede aquí - Dijo un segundo hombre que entraba. Las chicas se asustaron, pues nadie mas debía entrar.- Lily ?

- Genzo?- dijo sin creer lo que tenia delante- entonces este de aquí- miro hacia el hombre que tenia inmovilizado

- Tsubasa - Grito desesperada sanae

Continuara …………………….


	14. Chapter 14

Se escondieron en la oscuridad, y en cuanto alguien entro se abalanzaron sobre él

- Per que demoni … - Grito un hombre que no pudo continuar pues le taparon la boca.

- Que sucede aquí - Dijo un segundo hombre que entraba. Las chicas se asustaron, pues nadie mas debía entrar.- Lily ?

- Genzo?- dijo sin creer lo que tenia delante- entonces este de aquí- miro hacia el hombre que tenia inmovilizado

- Tsubasa - Grito desesperada sanae

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAP 13

EXPLICACIONES

- Tsubasa - Grito desesperada sanae- Suéltalo Lily-

Lily hizo lo que le pidió inmadeiatamente. Miró a su alrededor. La luz estaba dada. Sanae estaba con la cara desencajada y con su arma en la mano. A Genzo le salina los ojos de orbita alucinando de lo que estaba viendo. Tsubasa se estaba incorporando sin dejar de mirar muy serio hacia ella y Sanae. Ella estaba de pie, sin decir nada, hasta que Genzo hablo.

- Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí? Que hacéis en esta habitación, con esas pintas y con ese arma?- Interrogó sumamente furioso.

- Donde esta Crash- Se limitó a decir Sanae, pues vio que su amiga era incapaz de encararlo.

- Es por él que estáis aquí? - Intervino tsubasa.

- Donde esta? - preguntó de nuevo con su rostro serio.

- Esta en la recepción del hotel. Nos pidió que subiéramos. Desea hablar con migo sobre unos asuntos y le pedí a Tsubasa que me acompañase. - Explica Genzo

- Muy bien, nosotras estaremos en la habitación contigua. No digáis nada, acabar los asuntos que os han llevado aquí y luego os reunís con nosotras.

- Esta bien, asi se hará.- Dijo escuetamente Tsubasa.

Las mujeres se fueron por donde habían venido ( El balcón ) Para no ser vista por miradas indiscretas que pudiese haber en el pasillo.

2 horas mas tarde los hombres fueron a la habitación de las chicas. Tal y como les pidieron no mencionaron nada al respecto de su intromisión a la habitación del sr. Crash. Ellas en ese tiempo habían hablado de lo sucedido, decidiendo que lo mejor era explicarles la verdad. Dejándoles a ellos que tomar la decisión que creyesen oportuna.

Asi que ahora estaban los 4 sentados. Las chicas en un sofá, los hombres en otro enfrente de ellas. Solo los separaba una pequeña mesita redonda.

-Y bien? - Dijo Genzo- Estamos esperando una explicación.

- Esta bien- prosiguió Lily - os lo contaremos todo. Pero no deben interrumpirnos asta terminar.

- De acuerdo- Contestó Tsubasa. - No las interrumpiremos, asi que por favor, empezar de una vez.- Dijo sin quitar los ojos de Sanae.

- Todo empezó hace 10 años . . . - comenzó a narrar Sanae Explicando toda la historia. Mientras su relato iba creciendo Tsubasa se iba moviendo en su asiento, poniéndose nervioso por no poder decir nada. asi que se limitó a escuchar. Las chicas les contaron toda su historia, terminando por contar los motivos que las habían empujado a encontrarse con ellos en la habitación 525. - Entonces aparecisteis vosotros. No tenia que haber pasado asi. Tendría que haber subido Crash.- Terminó por hablar Sanae.

- Si hubiese sido asi, el ahora estaría muerto, me equivoco?- Pregunto genzo.

- No. De no ser por vosotros, él ahora estaría muerto.- Contesta Lily

- Y donde se supone que estarías vosotras ahora mismo- Pregunto Tsubasa

-No lo se - dijo Sanae- supongo que lejos de aquí, al menos yo.

- Comprendo - dijo tsubasa mirándola- Ese es el motivo por el cual me engañaste. Para que te odiase y no te buscase?

- Si.

- Pro favor Sanae!! Por que no confiaste en mi! Te podría haber ayudado. - Le recrimino Tsubasa.

- Como si se puede saber- Grito Sanae - Mi padre le debía mucho dinero. Lo hizo a propósito. El quería que yo me fuera con él y trabajara para él. Lo tenia todo planeado. Lo mismo que con Lily. Tu no te podrías haber echo frente a semejante suma de dinero. Puede que ahora lo tengas, pero te recuerdo que para aquel entonces no lo tenias. A demás, si la federación de Fútbol se llegase a enterar hubieses tenido muchos problemas. No te hubiesen permitido jugar.

- A la porra el futbol. Sanae yo hubiese renunciado por ti.

- Es por eso que lo hice. No quería que tu renunciases a nada por mi. no me lo hubiese perdonado nunca, y con el tiempo tu tampoco. Tsubas, el fútbol es lo mas importante para ti. Y lo sabes. Yo siempre lo he sabido y lo he aceptado. Siempre estaré en un segundo plano para ti, y no me importa. Jamás me ha importado.

- Y que quieres que te diga ahora, Sanae. Que gracias por salvar tambien mi culo? Mira en lo que te as convertido. Tenias razón cuando le dijiste a Genzo que somos unos completos desconocidos - Tsubasa se levanta mientras Sanae rompe a llorar y el la ignora - Tus lagrimas no valen nada para mi. Yo no se tu Genzo, pero me largo de aquí, no quiero tener que ver nada con esta gente.

- Espera un momento- le pide a su amigo- Lily, pensabas decírmelo alguna vez?

- Sinceramente, no. Porque si lo hacia me hubieses odiado.

- Eso es algo que jamás sabremos. Pero te hubieses sorprendido si hubieras confiado en mi, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Sobra decir que lo nuestro se termino. Estoy de acuerdo con Trubasa, no quiero que me relacionen con gente como vosotras. Y en lo que respecta a Carsh, no le hagáis nada. Los abogados de mi padre lo estan investigando asi que la justicia caerá muy pronto sobre él. Si vosotras lo asesináis no será tan difícil que os encuentren como responsables de tal acto atroz. - Dijo Genzo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta de salida junto con Tsubasa.

- Es una amenaza- Pregunta Sanae

- Es una advertencia, mi vieja amiga. Ahora hacer lo que creáis mas oportuno.- Y se fue.

Pasaron 5 meses desde aquello. Tsubasa regresó a España y Genzo a Alemania. Durante esos meses se dedicaron a sus respectivos trabajos. No hablaron nunca mas del tema. Pero se acercaba la hora de regresar a Japón. La selección les reclamaba. Asi que sabían que se tendrían que enfrentar a lo que mas temían en el mundo, esas 2 mujeres. Que a pesar de lo ocurrido e intentar odiarlas les fue imposible hacerlo.

Por su parte, tanto Sanae como Lily dejaron su " trabajo". Por las noticias se enteraron que Crash iba a ir a la cárcel. Decidieron continuar con su negocio. Contrataron a unos mecánicos de verdad. Les iba mejor de lo que se hubiesen esperado. Asi que les daba tiempo para poder organizar la habitación del pequeño que se aproximaba. Si, si leyeron bien, el pequeño. Porque Sanae estaba esperando un hijo, de quien?, pues de Tsubasa.

5 meses y medio casi era de lo que estaba. La noticia fue bien recibida por las chicas. Pero la ultiman noticia que leyeron en el diario de que la selección de Japón guiaría un amistoso contra Francia las dejo muy alteradas. Eso significaba que ellos vendrían a la ciudad. Solo rezaban para no encontrárselos.

En casa de Genzo.

- Sr. Wakabayashi - le llamó el mayordomo - tiene visita. El Sr.Ozora.

- Déjelo pasar.- Genzo se levanta de su sofá. - Pero quien te ha visto y quien te be Tsubasa - Sale a abrazar a su amigo- Como estas?

- Bien gracias. No me puedo quejar. Cosechando éxitos como siempre ja ja ja- Rieron los dos.

- Oye, estoy cansado de estar encerrado, que te parece si vaom a tomar un café por ahí?- Le pregunta un nervioso Genzo.

- Me parece bien.

Asi los dos se fueron a una cafetería de un centro comercial que estaba cerca de la mansión Wakabayashi.

- Y bien, - Pregunta Tsubasa- as sabido algo de ellas?

- No- dice cabizbajo - la verdad que he estado tentado en llamarla muchas veces. pero después de cómo las tratamos dudo que quieran saber de nosotros. No sabes como me he arrepentido durante todos estos meses de romper con ella. Si tan solo hubiese esperando un dia para poder madurar la situación . . .

- Te entiendo - interrumpió Tsubasa- a mi me pasa lo mismo. En estos 5 meses me ha dado mucho en que pensar. Y si te soy sincero las entiendo. Yo creo que hubiese hecho lo mismo en su situación. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, y en lo mucho que a sufrido. Sobretodo por mi culpa.

- Que te parece si las llamamos, o mejor aún. Nos presentamos en sus casas. Asi no nos podrán rechazar. Eh Tsubasa … Tsubasa …- Grita genzo para llamar su atención pue este miraba hacia otro punto.

- Creo que no será necesario, mira- Le dice señalando hacia unas mesas mas atrás de ellos

- Pero si son … - Efectivamente, a pocos metros de ellos estaban Sanae y Lily.

- No es una monada - Decia sanae mirando unos patucos de bebe de color azul.

- Si es precioso. Será un bebe muy lindo. Ja ja ja ja- y asi ambas amigas estavan riendo asta que de repente una voz las hizo vajar al planeta tierra.

- Hola Sane … - dice un hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Tsubasa?

Continuara ………………………

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Juas juas juas, Que les pareció. No se hagan ilusiones que aun queda lo peor…

Je je

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Lily Del valle le pertenece a Lily Wakabayashi

Besos!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

CAP 14

DECISIONES

- Hola Sanae - Dice tsubasa

- Lily- Interrumpe Genzo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Podemos sentarnos? …- Pregunta mientras hacen toda la intención de sentarse

- Claro, pero nosotras ya nos vamos- Dice Sanae levantándose dispuesta para irse. Pero en ese momento Tsubasa la sujeta por el brazo.

- Sanae, o en estos 5 meses as engordado … - Dice mirando su abultado vientre, pues con su jersey estrecho no disimulaba la tripita ya crecidita- o yo diría que esta embarazada !?

- Vaya, veo que eres muy observador.

- Es mio- pregunta inquisidoramente.

- Jaja, Tsubasa, tan egocéntrico como siempre. Que te hace pensar que es tuyo?

- Quieres que te lo recuerde- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No déjalo ay cosas que es mejor no recordar. De todas formas no es asunto tuyo asi que si me disculpas. Lily, te espero fuera.

- Ahora voy - se gira para mirar a genzo que no le había quitado un ojo de encima - se puede saber que pretendéis. Si no recuerdo mal no queríais tener que ver nada con nosotras.

- Se lo que dijimos, y te aseguro que nos arrepentimos de nuestras palabras.

- ya, y precisamente ahora que estáis en la obligación de venir es que os habéis dado cuenta de ello o es que podrían haber pasado otros 5 meses antes de que os dieseis cuenta- decía una Lily desconfiada.

- Veo que estas enterada de que hemos sido convocados- Replica genzo con una sonrisa.

- Si, como medio Japón. Ahora si me disculpáis …

- Lily espera, - la detiene Tsubasa- por favor dime la verdad, el niño que espera es mío, verdad?

- Si tan seguro estas por que me lo preguntas? Acaso no sabes de quien estamos hablando. De todas maneras no me corresponde a mi decirte nada. si me disculpáis …

- Te llamare - le dice genzo antes de que ella se vaya

- Haz lo que quieras.- contesta Lily si mirarlo.

Los chicos regresan a su mesa

- Dios Genzo!!!, has visto eso. Voy a ser padre!!!!- Decía un muy ilusionado Tsubasa.

- Ei, para el carro tio. No sabes si ese niño es tuyo.

- Por supuesto que lo es!!!. Acaso no te das cuenta de quien hablamos. Es sanae, por amor de dios. Tiene que ser mio.- contesta muy furioso.

- No te enfades, y ya se de quien estamos hablando. Pero no sabes si antes de estar con tigo estuvo con otro … No seria tan raro.

- Je, te puedo asegurar que Sanae no había estado con nadie en mucho tiempo. Casi parecía su primera vez. Pobrecita estaba tan nerviosa . . . - explicaba Tsubasa con una sonrisa muy dulce mientras recordaba la primera y única vez que estuvo con ella.

- Y si lo ha estado después? - Pregunta genzo haciendo que su amigo bajase de las nubes.

- Imposible - gruñó Tsubasa - puede haber cambado mucho en estos años. Pero ahora que se la verdad de todo, te puedo asegurar que Sanae jamás estaría con nadie. Porque ella me quiere. Lo se Genzo, estoy convencido de ello. No pienso dudar nunca mas. Ese hijo es mio. Por mas que no me lo haya querido decir. Esta enfadada y lo entiendo. Pero te juro que voy ha hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para volver con ella.

- Vaya, por lo que veo estos 5 meses te han ayudado a aclarar las ideas. me alegro por ti amigo. Pero no te confíes, yo por mi parte tambien pienso luchar por Lily. Será mejor que nos vayamos a comer, es tarde y mi tripa reclama comida. En el restaurante podremos decidir que hacer en respecto a las chcas … - Salen del centro comercial y se dirigen a un restaurante cercano cuando una multitud de personas les sorprende- Mira Tsubasa algo ha ocurrido, acerquémonos …

- Si, esta bien, pero . . ., DIOS MIO !!!!! SANAE!!!! - Tsubasa se dirige corriendo hacia …

Unos minutos antes en ese mismo lugar …

- Sane, espera! - Gritaba Lily intentando dar alcance a su amiga

- Estan aquí, estan aquí- No hacia mas que repetirlo Sanae.- Tsubasa vio que estoy embarazada! Y ahora que?

- Tranquila, todo se solucionara

- No me pidas que me tranquilice!! - Gritaba desesperada Sanae- Sabe que el hijo es suyo!! No debería saberlo, no quiero que regrese a mi por la criatura. Ha de hacerlo por él mismo, no de esta manera.

- Sabes que si el no te quisiese por muy embarazada que estés no regresaría a tu lado. Se limitaría a responsabilizarse de la criatura y ya está.- Le decía calmada Lily

- tal vez tengas razón.

- Por supuesto que si. Te as fijado! Estaban guapos eh?- Se reía Lily

- Pues si amiga, para que negarlo. Te ha dicho algo Genzo?

- Que me llamará!!

- Eso es genial - Abraza a su amigo - Pero no se lo podemos poner tan fácil, la última vez nos hicieron mucho daño con sus palabras.

- Vamos sanae, no seas así. Ponte en su lugar. No nos pillaron robando caramelos precisamente!!

- Si tienes razón. Pero aun asi …

- Yo voy a darle otra oportunidad a Genzo, si me la pide claro!!je je. Y tu? Se la vas a dar a tsubasa?

-Tu que crees? Pues … - En ese momento deja de hablar pues el sonido fuerte de una frenada de un coche la interrumpe - … pero que esta … - No puede hablar mas. Siente un dolor muy fuerte en el abdomen que la obliga a sujetárselo con las manos, pero para su sorpresa esta llena de sangre … - Lily … - No dice nada mas. Cae al suelo. La han disparado

- Sanae? - La llama Lily - Sanae!- La grita y en ese momento ve la sangre salir de su abultada tripa.- Sanae!! O dios!!! Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!!!!!!

La gense te percata de los gritos y se acerca para ver que ha ocurrido. Se hace un circulo alrededor de ellas. Lily esta desesperada, Sanae esta inconsciente, la sangre no deja de salir, nadie parece reaccionar asta que oye una voz familiar

- Si, esta bien, pero . . . , DIOS MIO !!!!! SANAE!!!! - Tsubasa se dirige corriendo hacia las chicas

- Pero que demonios ha ocurrido!!- Grita Genzo que llega justo después de Tsubasa

- Llamar a una ambulancia rápido- Grita Lily al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Inmediatamente Genzo coge su teléfono y llama a una ambulancia. Tsubasa se arrodilla al lado de su amada y la sujeta en brazos llorando. Sin decir nada, pues las palabras sobraban.

Continuara ………………………..

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Lily Del valle le pertenece a Lily Wakabayashi


	16. Chapter 16

CAP 15

Y AHORA QUE?

Llegó la ambulancia y subieron Sanae en ella. Lily iba a su lado. Genzo y Tsubasa los seguían con el coche. Llegaron al hospital e ingresaron a Sanes de urgencia. Pasaron 3 horas y nadie les había dicho nada. La estaban operando. A la cuarta hora salió el doctor y se dispuso ha hablar con ellos.

- Doctor!!, como esta Sanae- Pregunta lily

- Quisiera hablar con el padre del bebe.- dice el doctor

- Si, soy yo - responde Tsubasa mirando hacia Lily y esta asiente la cabeza en modo de confirmación- Yo soy el padre. Que tienen. Como esta ella. Y mi hijo

- La paciente Sanae Nakazawa esta en perfecto estado. Le hemos extraído la bala. Ha sido una operación complicada, pero con éxito. En cuanto a su hijo - el doctor pone una mano en el hombro de Tsubasa- lo sentimos mucho. No hemos podido hacer nada por la criatura. La bala daño sus órganos internos. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de operaciones el bebe ya estaba muerto. Lo siento.

Tsubasa se derrumba. En un solo día acababa de enterarse de que iba a ser padre y en apenas unas horas lo había perdido. Comenzó a llorar.

Lily que lo abrazó y le preguntó al doctor.

- Podemos ver a sanae?

- Si, pueden pasar a verla. Pero ahora esta dormida y necesita descansar. En unas horas despertará y será bueno que se encuentre un rostro conocido. Pero debe descansar. Ella ya sabe lo de su hijo.

- Esta bien doctor, y gracias.- se despide del doctor. Mira hacia abajo y ve a Tsubasa de rodillas llorando- vamos Tsubasa - le dice de la manera mas dulce posible aguantando sus propias lagrimas - Sanae nos necesita ahora. Vayamos con ella.

De esta manera se dirigieron a su habitación. Ella estaba dormida con un respiradero, suero por todas partes y sin su tripita …

- Quien he sido - dijo por fin Tsubasa mirando hacia Lily

- No lo se, pero tengo mis sospechas

- Habla entonces- exige Tsubasa

- Creo haber reconocido al conductor del vehiculo que ha parado delante nuestro antes de disparar a Sanae. Es por eso que no lo he visto venir. Me distraje observando al conductor - dice agachando la cabeza sin poder aguantar las lagrimas - ha sido culpa mía, yo debí protegerla.

Genzo, que había optado por no decir nada y mantenerse al margen abraza a Lily - Tranquila pequeña, no es culpa tuya. No podías haber echo nada.- intenta consolarla.

- Entones dime, quien crees tu que ha sido - Pregunta Tsubasa

- Creo que era uno de los secuaces de Crash

- Crash!!- Gritan a la vez Tsubasa y Genzo -

- Si

- Pero, por que, que necesidad tiene él de haceros esto, precisamente a estas alturas de la película. A demás el esta en prisión. - Dice Genzo

- Si, pero as olvidado que intentamos matarle?

- Pero eso él como ha podido saberlo!!- pregunta Tsubasa- nosotros no se hemos hablado con nadie. No os descubrimos.

- Tengo mis sospechas. Creo que alguien ha hablado con él. Y le ha dicho de nuestras primeras intenciones. Hay un soplón.

- Pero quien mas pude saber de vuestra historia. Supongo que cuando trabajabais no usabais vuestro verdadero nombre?- Pregunta tsubasa

- Claro que no!!- exclama Lily- no somos aficionadas sabes. Y en canto quien sabe de nosotras solo 4 personas. Vosotros dos, kojiro y la vecina de Sanae. Sara.

- Kojiro tambien lo sabe!!!- Dice un furioso Tsubasa- Desde cuando

- Sabes cuando sanae se fue después de lo vuestro- Tsubasa asiente con la cabeza- bien, pues ella se fue a Italia, y es allí que se lo encontró. Le explicó la verdad. Yo no estaba de acuerdo pero dijo que se lo debía. Al igual que estaba dispuesta a hablar con tigo.

- comprendo, pero dudo que kojiro haya hablado.

- Yo tambien lo dudo Tsubasa. No tiene necesidad de delatarnos. Pero en cambio . . .

- Sara!- Dice genzo- Crees que esa chica es la que os ha delatado?

- Estoy casi segura de que asi es. No me extrañaría que trabajase para ellos - dice furiosa Lily- desconozco sus motivos, pero os aseguro que los averiguaré.

- Muy bien, y ahora que?- Pregunta Tsubasa sentado al lado de Sanae sujetándole la mano.

- Tu quédate con ella. Te necesitara una vez despierte. Genzo y yo iremos al apartamento de Sanae y hablaré con Sara.

- Crees que te dirá tan fácilmente que es ella la que os a delatado? - Pregunta Genzo

- Jeje, no me subestimes querido. Tengo mis métodos para hacer que alguien hable sin usar la violencia. Es por eso que primero debemos pasar por casa de sanae.

-Muy bien. Marchaos. Yo me quedo con ella - dice tsubasa mirando a Lily - pero en cuanto sepáis algo venir y me lo contáis.

- Descuida, asi lo aremos.

Tsubasa se quedó junto con su amada Sanae rezando a dios para que no se la llevase de su lado a ella tambien. Necesitaba que despertase para que ella supiese que la amaba, que ya no estaría sola nunca más. Él cuidaría de ella siempre.

Por su parte Genzo y Lily llegaron a casa de Sanae

- Que estas buscando- pregunta Genzo sin quitarle un ojo de encima

Lily estaba registrando todos los cajones que encontraba a su paso, ya fuere del comedor, cocina, habitación … - Lo encontré!!! - Exclama victoriosa Lily

- Que es eso?- Pregunta todavía mas extrañado, pues lo que ella estaba sujetando era una chiringa con un liquido dentro, preparada para pinchar a alguien.

- Jeje, esto mi querido Genzo es un suero de la verdad. Simplemente se lo hemos de inyector por vía muscular a Sara y en unos minutos esta nos dirá la verdad de todo. - Dice una muy orgullosa Lily- Te dije que no somos unas aficionadas.

- Vaya - con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerca a Lily y la sujeta de la cintura a la vez que la besa- Eres genial, y por cierto, me encanta que me llames querido.

- Je je, vaya sr. Wakabayashi, usted no pierde el tiempo- decía toda sonrojada.

- Si se trata de ti no . . . amor.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa- se separa de él - Antes de que le demos tiempo a largarse.

- Tienes razón, pero déjame decirte que esta conversación queda pendiente.

Lily lo mira y le guiña un ojo en respuesta y le da una cuerda. El no pregunta pues sabe el uso que le va a tener que dar.

Se dirigen a la casa de Sara, pues ella vive al lado. Llaman a la puerta. Ella abre, se queda a cuadros cuando ve a Lily con una sonrisa maliciosa en la puerta, se da cuenta que la han descubierto e intenta cerrarla de golpe. Pero para su mala suerte Genzo lo impide y Lili le salta al cuello inyectándole el suero de la verdad.

Genzo la coge y la sienta en una silla del comedor atándola. No dicen nada, Lily mira su reloj, ya han pasado 20 minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que el suero haga su efecto.

- Bien querida - Dice Lily muy seria - Habla, para quien trabajas …

Continura ………………..

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento!!! Espero que no esteis muy tristes por la perdida del bebe, pero … asi tenía que ser!

De todas formas espero que os haya gustado. Je je.

Besos

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Lily Del valle le pertenece a Lily Wakabayashi


	17. Chapter 17

Genzo la coge y la sienta en una silla del comedor atándola. No dicen nada, Lily mira su reloj, ya han pasado 20 minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que el suero haga su efecto.

- Bien querida - Dice Lily muy seria - Habla, para quien trabajas …

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAP 16

LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ

-No puedo- Dice Sara muy asustada

- Oh si, te aseguro que si que puedes- dice Lily muy enfadada- Si aprecias tu vida en lo mas mínimo hablaras!!

- Pero si lo hago me matarán!!- Exclama Sara

- Son ellos o yo! De todas formas date por muerta tanto si hablas como si no.

-Tranquila Lily- dice Genzo- Mira Sara, si nos dices lo que queremos saber te prometo que hablaré con mis abogados para que te proporcionen una identidad falsa. Te sacaremos de la cuidad y tu vida no correrá peligro. Pero si decides no hablar no respondo de lo que Lily te pueda hacer.

- Me estas ofreciendo protección?- Pregunta Sara no muy convencida.

- Eso mismo te ofrezco. No quiero mas victimas en todo esto. Pero tu protección tiene como precio el que tu hables.

- Esta bien - dice Sara dándose por vencida-. Todo empezó hace casi un año. Conocí a Sanae poco tiempo después de que se trasladara al apartamento. Un par de días después llegué a mi casa al finalizar mi trabajo. Entonces vi que había alguien. Me asuste mucho. Me cogieron y me preguntaron si conocía a Sanae. Yo le dije que si, pero muy poco, pues era nueva en el edificio. Entonces me dijeron que me tenia que hacer su amiga, me explicaron cual era su verdadero oficio. Yo tenia que conseguir que ella misma me lo explicase y seguirle todos los movimientos. Si había alguna novedad se lo tenia que comunicar.

-Es decir, tenias que espiarla- Sentencia Lily.

- Si, por supuesto! Me dijeron que si me negaba o que si se lo contaba ellos me matarían.

- Y como conseguiste que Sanae te contara su historia - Pregunto Genzo.

- Eso fue fácil, no me costó mucho ver que para aquel entonces tenía problemas con la bebida, asi que una noche la invité a beber. Se emborracho pero ni aun asi me lo contó. Pero como al día siguiente no se acordaba de nada yo le dije que si me lo había dicho. Desde entonces nos hicimos mas amigas, pues ella vio en mi una amiga de confianza porque le hice creer que no me importaba su pasado y que su secreto estaba a salvo con migo.- Dijo esto ultimo agachando la cabeza, avergonzada de cómo la había manipulado.

- No tienes vergüenza - Le recriminó lily.

- Y ahora que hacemos- Le pregunta Genzo a Lily.

- No lo se, Crash esta en prisión y allí tiene inmunidad, no podemos hacer nada por el de momento. Hemos de esperar a que salga de ella para poder actuar. Sabes cuando saldrá?

- Le han caído 5 años, pero seguramente que sus abogados lo sacarán en menos de uno por buena conducta y todas esas chorradas. Será mejor que esto lo dejemos en manos de mis abogados.

- Te as vuelto loco!!!- Grita Lily- Si hacemos eso descubrirán quienes somos y a lo que nos dedicábamos!!! Entonces seremos nosotras las que vayamos a la cárcel y te aseguro que desde ahí a Crash le resultáramos fácil acabar con nosotras!!

- Como que "a lo que nos dedicábamos" Quieres decir que ya no- pregunta Genzo contento

- Claro que no. Desde que nos descubristeis y supimos del embarazo de Sanae decidimos dejar ese modo de vida, pues no nos había traído mas que desgracia.

- Me alegra oír eso - Dice feliz por la respuesta que le ha dado Lily- Entonces, ahora que hacemos.

- Por el momento tu vete con Sara a hablar con tus abogados. Simplemente diles que la ha chantajeado un antiguo novio y que la ayuden a salir del país. Yo mientras tanto iré al hospital a ver como esta Sanae y le contaré lo que ha ocurrido a Tsubasa. Nos vemos esta noche en mi casa, de acuerdo- Dice Lily.

- Como que ir a ver a Sanae en el Hospital!!! - Interrumpe Sara asustada- Que le ha ocurrido.

- La han disparado y a perdido el bebe- Contesta secamente Lily. Y sin darla opción a que hable mas se dirige a Genzo - Entonces lo dicho, esta noche en mi casa.

- Perfecto - La besa en los labios- asi terminarnos nuestra conversación pendiente - y le guiña un ojo. Se dirige a Sara y la desata - Será mejor que me acompañes, llévate solo lo que sea imprescindible. Nos vamos en 10 minutos - Se gira de nuevo a Lily. - Nos vemos en la noche y ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré- Y se va.

Genzo se fue con Sara ha hablar con sus abogados. Le resultó sencillo. Ya que él era una persona muy importante, y aún mas sabiendo de que familia venia, los abogados no hicieron demasiadas preguntas. En un par de horas lo tenían todo arreglado. Genzo le ofreció una suma de dinero para que no le costase demasiado empezar de cero. Sara se fue del país. Nadie supo mas de ella.

Mientras tanto Lily se dirigió al hospital. Sanae todavía no había despertado. Hablo con Tsubasa y le explicó como estaba la situación.

Tsubasa por su parte le dijo a Lily que había venido la policía a interrogarlo, pues el hospital les había dado parte por le herida de bala. Les explicó que había sido testigo de todo. Que no conocía a nadie para querer hacerles eso. Es mas todo indicaba que había sido un incidente de manera fortuita, al azar y que simplemente le había tocado a ella, con consecuencias desastrosas. Alegando que tenía miedo a posibles represalias de los desconocidos agresores y a un posible escándalo público por parte de la prensa al ser un personaje conocido no quiso denunciar. A la policía no le pareció bien, pero tratándose de Tsubasa Ozora el capitán de la selección, decidieron zanjar el asunto.

- Vaya, tsubasa. As pensado en todo. Muy bien. Ahora ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por la policía. Debemos esperar a que Sanae despierte.- Decía Lily contenta de que Tsubasa Las hubiese encuberto de esa manera ante los agentes de policía. - por que no descansas y me quedo yo con ella.

- No te ofendas Lily. Pero Sanae acaba de perder un hijo mio. Creo que debo ser yo uien me quede velando por ella.- Le dice con una medio sonrisa- Tu vete a casa, te necesitare mañana para cuando me vaya a cambiar a casa.

- Muy bien. Cualquier novedad me llamas.- Le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Esta bien, yo te llamo. Y gracias.

Al poco rato de haberse ido Lily Sanae despertó.

- Tsubasa? - dice apenas en un susurro - donde estoy?- pregunta aturdida por la anestesia.

- Tranquila mi vida, ahora estas a salvo - Decía tsubasa acariciándole la cabeza muy cariñosamente.

En ese momento Sanae recuerda todo lo ocurrido, desde el disparo, hasta haberse visto en la sala de operaciones pidiendo por su hijo y antes de que la anestesia surtiera efecto oía como decían y le confirmaban que lo había perdido. En ese momento grito llevándose las manos al vientre. - MI HIJO!! Me lo han matado!! Me lo han matado!!- Lloraba desconsoladamente. Entonces noto como Tsubasa la abrazaba e intentaba calmarla a la vez que lloraba con ella- Tsubasa, nos lo han matado!!

- Lo se, tranquilízate amor, ya paso, ya paso …

Sanae se quedó dormida en los brazos de el único hombre que era capaz de calmarla y entenderla. Pues el había sufrido con ella la misma perdida.

Continuara ……………….

------------------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Lily Del valle le pertenece a Lily Wakabayashi


	18. Chapter 18

CAP 17

Y EL TIEMPO PASO.

Esa misma noche una pareja, muy tristes por los acontecimientos ocurridos apenas horas antes, estaban cenando en casa de ella. Genzo le había explicado todo lo referente a Sara y los abogados. Luego, fue Lily la que le estaba explicando lo que había hecho Tsubasa con la policía

- Asi que como es el capitán de la selección, y era su hijo el que ha muerto . . . - dice en apenas un susurro - los policías dejaron el tema zanjado.

- Joe con Tsubasa !!, no me lo hubiese pensado de él que se saliese tan airosos de una situación asi. En ocasiones es bastante lento, por decirlo de alguna manera. je je

- Pues si te soy sincera, a mi tambien me ha sorprendido, je je- pero de repente piensa en su amiga y se pone triste, olvidando ese par de minutos de tranquilidad que había obtenido- pobre Sanae. No es justo. Ella no se merecía eso! Y menos su hijo, él era un ser inocente!!

- Lo se, pero ahora ya no podemos hacer nada. solo nos queda esperar a que ella despierte.

- Si, espero que sea pronto- en esas suena su teléfono móvil- disculpa Genzo, debo cogerlo -contesta- Tsubasa, si dime . . . que?! . . Ya ha despertado !!! . . Genial, y esta bien, es consciente de lo ocurrido? . . . Comprendo . . . No, no lo llames él esta aquí con migo, asi que yo se lo digo. . . Muy gracioso! - dice picada-. Mañana a primera hora estaré ahí . . . Cuídate, adiós!! - En ese momento se dirige hacia genzo muy feliz y lo abraza - Era Tsubasa!! Sanae ya despertó! Es consciente de todo y mas calmada se ha vuelto a dormir . . . Pero ella esta bien!!!

- Je je, vaya, me alego mucho - y refuerza el abrazo- espero poder estar cerca de ti siempre que recibas una buena noticia- le susurra en el oído.

Lily consciente de lo cerca que estan se pone nerviosa e intenta separarse de él. Pero Genzo no lo permite y refuerza el agarre - Ni lo sueñe, Srta. Del Valle, usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. No pienso dejarla ir hasta que aclaremos un par de puntos.

-Y que puntos son esos - decía Lily mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de él

- Punto numero uno: esta tarde te bese y pareció que no te importaba. Me equivoco? - Lily no dice nada - estoy esperando, puedo pasarme toda la noche abrazado a ti y no cansarme. Nunca me cansaría de tenerte entre mis brazos.- Termina susurrándole muy cerca del cuello.

- Esta bien!! - Dice estremecida por sentir su aliento en su cuello - no, no me importo.

- Bien. Punto numero dos: Te gustó.

- Si … - dice avergonzada

Genzo sonríe para si victorioso. - Punto numero 3 ..

-Ei,- le interrumpe Lily- crei que habías dicho un par, y en mi pueblo eso son dos!!

- Como ya le he dicho mi dulce amor, no pienso dejarla ir hasta aclarar "ciertos" puntos. Mejor asi - Lily no dice nada- bien, por donde iba, a si, punto numero 3: puedo volver ha a besarte.

Lily flipada por la pregunta mira hacia arriba, pero no tiene tiempo a reaccionar pues Genzo atrapa sus labios con los suyos dándole un dulce y tierno beso. Primero se queda estática, pero no se lo piensa dos veces y se deja llevar por tan dulce sabor correspondiendo al beso.

- Tomare eso como un si - la coge en brazos y se la lleva en dirección al dormitorio

- A donde me llevas- Pregunta sorprendida por el arrebato de Genzo.

- No lo ves, te llevo a tu dormitorio.- Dice con una sonrisa pícara. - Tu me as dado permiso

- Alto vaquero!! Que yo solo he aceptado que me volvieses a besar.

- Y eso pienso hacer - dice mirándola seductoramente - besare por toooodo el cuerpo.

Lily iba a responder pero fue callada por sus labios. No pudiéndose resistir optó por concentrarse en las dulces sensaciones que esa noche le prodigaba su verdadero amor.

Besos, caricias y algo mas . . . ( NA: je je, ya os lo podéis imaginar) hizo que fuese la primera noche de muchas tantas entre una pareja de enamorados.

Un mes después la relación de Genzo y Lily iba viento en popa. El único inconveniente era que genzo se había tenido que ir a Alemania pero se llamaban a diario y él le prometió bajar a Japón todos los fines de semana que le diesen permiso.

Tsubasa y Sanae no eran tan afortunados. Su relación estaba bastante estancada. A pesar de que Tsubasa pidió un permiso a su club para poder estar con ella después de la perdida de su hijo Sanae seguía pensando que él estaba por pena con ella y que su relación era un error.

- Sanae, por favor, déjame estar a tu lado. Yo te amo.

- Es que no lo ves. En menos de 7 meses nos hemos reencontrado, peleado, me he quedado embarazada, hemos pasado 5 meses sin vernos, y el día que nos vemos pierdo el bebe. Y todo esto después de 10 años de no vernos. Es que no ves que todo se pone en nuestra contra. Si decido volver con tigo, se que ocurrirá algo que lo estropeará.

-Mi amor, precisamente por todo eso te pido que nos demos una oportunidad. Si después de lo que hemos pasado todavía nos amamos, podremos superar cualquier obstáculo que la vida nos depare, siempre que estemos juntos.

- No Tsubasa, esta vez no. Te amo, si dijese lo contrario mentiría. Pero por ahora necesito estar sola. En mi vida he cometido grandes pecados y la muerte de nuestro hijo es el pago por ellos. No quiero que sufras por culpa de mis faltas. -Dice Sanae muy triste.

- Es injusto que te eches toda la culpa. Lo pasado pasado está.

- Como puedes hablar así. Acaso no te duele?!- Pregunta irritada

- Por supuesto que si, pero ya no podemos hacer nada. solo nos queda seguir con nuestras vidas. Somos jóvenes, tenemos toda la vida por delante. Comparte la tuya con la mía, por favor … - Le suplica Tsubasa.

- Lo siento, pero por ahora no. Después de todo lo ocurrido no estoy preparada para iniciar una relación. Además pronto te irás a España y no me siento con fuerzas de mantener una relación a distancia.- Le explica Sanae.

- Pues vente con migo. Los dos juntos seremos felices.

- No pienso dejar mi vida para seguirte. Lo siento. - agacha la cabeza-. Por el momento es mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estan. Estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar - le dice con una dulce sonrisa y lo abraza - Tsubasa, si me quieres te lo pido. Vete. Haz tu vida, hazlo por mi.

- No me piensas dar una oportunidad?

- De momento no, lo siento. El tiempo dirá. Pero por ahora no.

Y de esta manera los dos se dan un último abrazo de despedida.

Ya ha pasado un año. Tsubasa se fue a España y llamaba casi a diario a Sanae, pero dejó de hacerlo pues ella no contestaba a sus llamadas. Tsubasa se resignó asi que sabia de ella a trabes de Lily y Genzo. El la seguía amando y entendía que ella tuviese miedo. Decidió esperarla a pesar de las negativas de sus compañeros de equipo, pues les dolía ver a su capitán sufrir por una mujer que ni siquiera contestaba a sus llamadas.

Genzo y Lily continuaban con su relación. Eran muy felices y como él le había prometido regresaba a Japón siempre que podía. Incluso ella lo fue a ver en un par de ocasiones. Y siempre estuvieron pendientes de Sanae, pues ella había estado muy triste todo este tiempo.

Sanae dejó de sonreír, la muerte de su hijo no la dejaba levantar cabeza. Pero ahora estaba muy contenta, pues había recibido una invitación de boda de su gran amigo Kojiro. Por dios, el Tigre se casaba.!! Sanae estaba feliz por él. Lily también iba por ser la novia de Genzo, y por supuesto Tsubasa también estaba invitado. Esto la atormentaba un poco, pues significaba que lo volvería a ver. Sobretodo volver al resto del equipo. Hacia ya 11 años que no los había vuelto a ver y todavía seguían enfadados con ella. Sobretodo Ryo. Pero ya estaba con fuerzas para enfrentarlos a todos.

Y llegó el gran día, se reunieron todos los integrantes de la Selección de Japón, incluidas las chicas, en el hotel que reservó Kojiro en Italia.

A lo largo de la mañana fueron llegando los amigos. La boda seria al día siguiente por la tarde, así que decidieron comer todos juntos e ir a celebrarlo por la noche.

En la mesa del restaurante del hotel estaba todo el mundo, Sanae había presentado a Lily a todo el mundo como su amiga y la novia de Genzo. Por supuesto no faltaron bromas de nuestro payaso particular, Ryo hacia Lily, pero con Sanae estaba mas distante. El resto de compañeros parecían haberlo olvidado, o no tomarlo en cuenta, pues ya hacia muchos años. Pero aun así no era como antaño. El único que si se mostró genial con ella fue Tom, pues estaba al corriente de todo lo sucedido a través de Tsubasa . Pero todavía faltaban por llegar Tsubasa y Genzo, pues su avión llegaba con retardo, y la Pareja de novios .

Vaya, creía que era la novia la que llegaba tarde, no el novio - Se burlaba Ryo de Kojiro- Me gustaría saber como es su novia. Debe tener ser una santa para aguantarlo ,Ja ja ja !!!! - Todos rieron ante el comentario de Ryo hasta que una voz los calló a todos.

- Por supuesto que es una santa!!! Y la mejor mujer de todo el mundo!!! - Dijo orgulloso Kojiro- Mejorando lo presente- Aclaró al ver a las muchachas

- Kojiro!!!- Exclamó sanae que fue corriendo a abrazar a su amigo.- Enhorabuena!!!

Continuara ………………..

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Je je, que les ha parecido!!! Espero que les haya gustado!!

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Lily Del valle le pertenece a Lily Wakabayashi

Besos!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Vaya, creía que era la novia la que llegaba tarde, no el novio - Se burlaba Ryo de Kojiro- Me gustaría saber como es su novia. Debe tener ser una santa para aguantarlo ,Ja ja ja !!!! - Todos rieron ante el comentario de Ryo hasta que una voz los calló a todos.

- Por supuesto que es una santa!!! Y la mejor mujer de todo el mundo!!! - Dijo orgulloso Kojiro- Mejorando lo presente- Aclaró al ver a las muchachas

- Kojiro!!!- Exclamó sanae que fue corriendo a abrazar a su amigo.- Enhorabuena!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAP 18

LA BODA

- Gracias Sanae, chicos os presento a mi novia y futura mujer, Vanessa. - decia Kojiro muy orgulloso.

- Hola, encantada, mi nombre es Sanae, mucho gusto!!

- Igualmente, pero llamarme Vane!! - Decia Vanessa muy contenta por conocer por fin a los amigos de su futuro marido.

Vanessa, Sanae y Lily enseguida hicieron buenas migas asi que se sentaron juntas y empezaron ha hablar de sus cosas. En ese momento los padres de Vanessa la llamaron por teléfono para ultimar unos últimos detalles para el gran día, asi que se ausentó por unos minutos. Tiempo que no desaprovechó Ryo para decir de las suyas.

- Je, habéis visto eso, que descaro, como puede Sanae arrimarse tanto a Kojiro después de lo ocurrido!! Menos mal que Tsubasa no lo ha visto!!- Decía Ryo desde la otra punta de la mesa.

- Ya vasta- le llamó la atención Tom. -No es propio de ti hablar de Sanae de esa forma, acaso no es tu amiga?

- Si, pero tambien lo es Tsubasa, y si la memoria no me falla fue ella la que se fue tan campante dejándolo aquí destrozado!!! - El comentario fue escuchado por Sanae y los demás, y justo cuando Kojiro iba a decir algo una voz se le adelantó.

- Siempre supe que tenias la lengua muy larga. Pero para decir chorradas mejor te estas callado!! - Dijo un Tsubasa muy enfadado.

- Tsubasa!! .- Se sorprendió Ryo - Lo siento tío!, pero es que hay gente que no sabe que es la decencia.

- Aquí el único que no sabe de eso eres tu!! No tienes ni idea de nada, y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es insultar a Kojiro y Sanae horas antes de la boda de él. Que tal que te oye su novia y se piensa lo que no es!! No metas cizaña en donde no la hay. - dicho esto se gira para saludar a Kojiro - Felicidades amigo - se abrazan - y bien, donde esta la afortunada.

- Ha tenido que atender a una llamada, enseguida regresa. Ven siéntate al lado de Sanae.

- Gracias- se sienta y dirige su mirada a Sanae - Hola princesa - le dice con una de sus mejores sonrisas y le da dos besos.

- Hola - dice avergonzada y bajo la atenta miada de todos que se quedan alucinados de ver que su relación vaya con tanta confianza.- No deberías haberle dicho eso a Ryo, no quiero que os enfadéis por mi culpa. En parte entiendo su reacción, solo quería protegerte.

- Nah!! Tu tranquila, que ese melón y yo no nos enfadamos. Pero no tenia porque decir nada, aun mas si no sabe como estan la cosas entre nosotros. - Le dice un despreocupado Tsubasa.

- Entre nosotros, creo que por el momento no hay un nosotros - le contesta con picardía Sanae

- Tu tranqui, eso déjalo en mis manos- dice Tsubasa muy insinuadamente.

- Pero . . . - no puede contestar porque es interrumpida por Kojiro

- Perdona Sanae, Tsubasa mira, ella es Vanesa, mi prometida. Vane, el es Tsubasa, el capitán.

- Vaya, vaya kojiro. Que escondido te lo tenias!! Es preciosa, enhorabuena!!

- Gracias, dice Vanessa toda roja.- Es muy amable por tu parte, espero que hayas tenido un vuelo agradable.

- Ja ja ja, además de preciosa es atenta. No te la mereces granuja!! - Rie Tsubasa - Por supuesto, el viaje a sido de los mas tranquilo, es solo que estoy algo cansado. Después de comer me iré a dormir un rato para reponer fuerzas para esta noche - dice lo último mirando a Sanae y provocando en ella que se sonroje.

- Ei tsubasa- dice Lily - que sabes si va a tardar mucho en llegar Genzo?

- Pues he hablado con él antes de subir al avión y me ha dicho que estaba con retardo, pero que llegaría a mas tardar para la fiesta de esta noche.

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente para todos. Los chicos al ver que entre Tsubasa, Kojiro y Sanae no había malos rollos decidieron no ponerlos ellos. Pues si habían aclarado sus diferencias ellos se alegraban. Por fin estaban todos juntos y felices. A excepción de nuestro portero titular, claro . . . Je je.

En los postres Tsubasa se fue al otro lado de la mesa y les explicó a sus compañeros que él y Sanae habían echo las paces. Que incluso habían esperado un hijo pero que por causas estrenas lo perdieron. Esto entristeció mucho a sus compañeros en especial a Ryo, pues se arrepentía de la manera que había tratado a Sanae. Pero Tsubasa le quitó hierro al asunto.

- Y ahora estáis juntos . - Pregunta Tom

- No, desde que perdimos al niño Sanae no ha levantado cabeza. Es mas hace un año que no la veo. Pero genzo me ha mantenido al corriente de todos sus pasos.

- Lo siento mucho capitán - decía Ryo muy apenado

- No te preocupes, lo peor ya ha pasado. Ahora la he vuelto a ver, y he de decir que esta preciosa!!!

- Pues no te voy a discutir eso - decía Tom muy divertido - Hay que reconocer que los años le han sentado muy, pero que muy bien, je je je

- Ei!!- exclama Tsubasa- No te pases!! Que esa mujer es mía.

- Según nos acabas de decir no lo es - replica Ryo muy divertido al ver la reacción de Tsubasa

- Si, por ahora, pero ten seguro que mañana será bien diferente

- Uy,Uy, Capitán - Dice Tom - Creo que será mejor que te vayas a dormir ahora, o si no no tendrás fuerzas para esta noche . -Rie Tom y todos los demás.

Llegó la noche. Todos estaban muy emocionados por la fiesta de despedida de soltero que le ofrecían a Kojiro. Como en el grupo tambien había chicas ( NA: Juas juas, se les crtó el rollo) le pidieron a Vanesa que les acompañasen.

Una vez empezada la fiesta llegó Genzo. El pobre estaba reventado por las horas que había estado esperando a que llegase el avión y el viaje. Asi que se fue directo a dar la enhorabuena al novio, saludó a todos sus compañeros y raptó a Lily llevándosela a la habitación.

- Genzo!!! Espera, pero si acabas de llegar, es mas no quiero dejar sola a Sanae! - Exclama muy divertida Lily al ver la reacción de su novio.

- Jo!! Vamos cariño, toy reventado y me moría de ganas de verte - Dice Genzo como si fuera un niño al cual le estan privando de un caramelo.

- Ja, ja ja!!! - Rie Tsubasa- No te preocupes Lily, vete con él. Acaso no sabes lo caprichoso y tozudo que és. No te preocupes por Sanae, yo cuidaré de ella.

- Eso es precisamente lo que mas miedo me da- mira a Genzo que la miraba como un perrito triste .- Esta bien! Hombres! No te importa Sanae? Estarás bien?

- Claro!- Dice Sanae feliz- Ya as oído a Tsubasa, el cuidará de mi.

Para suerte de Genzo, Lily accedió y se fue con su novio no muy convencida de dejar a su amiga sola.

La noche fue pasando y ya iba siendo hora de irse a dormir. Tsubasa acompañó a Sanae hasta su habitación y en la puerta . . .

- Muchas gracias Tsubasa. Me lo he pasado genial esta noche - dice feliz

- Me alegra oír eso - la mira fijamente a los ojos - Sanae, puedo pasar?

- Tsubasa, es tarde- contesta apenada- además Lily . . .

- Lily no vendrá,- la interrumpe- esta con Genzo. Y yo quiero estar contigo. - Anticipándose a ella decide besarla. Separándose - A pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que fuiste mia - la abraza - y no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo - la besa - Somos el uno para el otro - la besa de nuevo, mucho mas apasionado cada vez - te deseo, hoy y siempre Sanae Nakazawa!!.

Se queda callado, sin soltarla, la mira a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

" Al diablo - pensaba Sanae - que estas haciendo, tienes frente a ti al hombre de tu vida, aun después de un año sin contestar ninguna de sus llamadas, lo tienes aquí, en frente tuyo besándote y esperando a que le des otra oportunidad. Él aún te quiere!! No seas boba, o lo perderás para siempre!"

Y sin pensarlo mas coger a Tsubasa de la camisa y lo empuja dentro de la habitación besándolo desenfrenadamente. Tsubasa solo se limitó ha cerrar la puerta con el pie. Y así pasaron su segunda noche. Amándose como siempre quisieron. Esta vez no había malos entendidos, ni secretos ni segundas intenciones. Solo había dos personas que se amaban sinceramente y se entregaron el uno al otro.

Por fin llegó la gran boda. La novia, como es tradición llego 20 minutos tarde. Kojiro estaba como un flan, pero en cuanto vio llegar a su Vanessa entendió que la espera había merecido la pena. La novia estaba preciosa. Alos ojos de Kojoro era un ángel. La boda fue muy bonita y emotiva, pues Sanae no dejaba de llorar. Era feliz por su amigo y deseaba que lo fuera siempre pues era una bellísima persona. El banquete no fue menos hermoso, pero si muy divertido, pues los chicos no pararon de gastarles bromas a los novios con todo tipo de juegos que les hacían hacer para poder conseguir los regalos de bodas.

Por fin llegó el vals. El novio sacó a bailar a la novia y poco después todas las parejas fueron saliendo a la pista de baile. Genzo bailaba con Lily ( NA : Obvio!! Je je) y Tsubasa con Sanae ( NA: Doblemente Obvio!! ) que habían estado todo el día juntos dándose piquitos como tortolitos. Todo el mundo los miraba pues estaban contentos de que por fin estuviesen juntos. En ese momento los Srs. Hyuga ( Kojiro y vane juas juas juas) se les acercaron.

- Tsubasa, me permites bailar con sanae? - Pregunta Kojiro

- Por supuesto, pero no antes de que ella me responda una pregunta y desearía que estuvieses presente - Dice mirando a Sanae con mucho cariño

- Dispara - responde Sanae muy curiosa

- La pregunta es muy simple - Sacando un anillo - Te casas con migo

Todo el mundo se quedó callado. Esperando, acaso acababan de oír bien. Su capitán se había declarado oficialmente a su por siempre manager?!

- Tsubasa, porque aquí? Porque ahora? - Preguntaba sanae al borde de un ataque de pánico.

- Simple, Fue con Kojoro que empezó todo, y con él como testigo quiero que termine. Así que me dices.

-Que si quiero!!!! - Dice Sanae saltándole al cuello.

Continuara …………………….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Lily Del valle le pertenece a Lily Wakabayashi

Y Vanessa es de Vanessa Lenders


	20. Chapter 20

CAP 19

GIRO INESPERADO

Los siguientes 6 meses pasaron volando para Sanae. Ocupaba todo su tiempo para los preparativos de la boda. Entre las invitaciones, el vestido, el restaurante, la iglesia. En fin, estaba muy liada. Menos mal que tenia la ayuda de Lily, pues estaba muy contenta por su amiga y la ayudaba en todo. En el fondo se lo tomaba como un entrenamiento, porque deseaba que algún día tuviera que preparar la suya con su querido novio. Pero eso solo eran sueños, pues Genzo parecía muy reacio en el tema boda, prácticamente le daba pánico. Por su parte, Tsubasa ayudaba en lo que podía, cada día hablaba con su prometida mediante la webcam. Y bajaba a Japón un fin de semana si, otro no.

Una semana antes de la boda los chicos le ofrecieron una despedida de soltero a Tsubasa. Alquilaron un local he hicieron una gran fiesta. No faltó la música, la bebida, la sreeper ( NA: no se como se escribe XD ) , cosa que a Tsubasa no le hizo mucha gracia pero le informaron que Sanae en la suya iba a tener un boy que habían pedido Lily y Vanessa, asi que decidió disfrutar del espectáculo.

Sanae por supuesto también tubo la suya, y como no con un boy. Pero a ella le encantó esa sorpresa pues siempre había soñado con que le llevasen uno ese día. No le hizo tanta gracia saber que Tsubasa también iba a tener su streeper, pero confiaba en él, asi que no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y se lo pasó en grande.

Lily y genzo hicieron fotos de las respectivas despedidas porque querían hacer un álbum de fotos con esas imágenes para regalárselo a sus amigos el día de su boda. Pensaron que seria un bonito recuerdo del cual con los años reirían de lo lindo.

Por fin llegó el gran día!! La boda iba a ser algo intimo, solo asistían la familia de él y los compañeros de la Selección con sus respectivas parejas. Sanae no invitó a su familia pues no tenían contacto de hacia años, Tsubasa le pidió que los llamase, pero Sanae no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante ellos. Asi que ante la negativa de su futura mujer decidió no insistir.

Los amigos de Tsubasa de España, por su calendario no pudieron asistir, y aunque a Tsubasa le supo mal a Sanae no le importó, porque a los que ella quería iban a asistir sin faltar nadie.

Era la hora. Tsubasa estaba en el altar con Genzo a su derecha como testigo. A su izquierda estaba ella, Sanae, preciosa, a sus ojos era la mujer mas maravillosa que había. Y por fin iba a ser suya para siempre. Al lado de Sanae estaba Lily como su testigo también. Estaba muy emocionada, no dejaba de llorar, era feliz por su amiga. Pero por otro lado estaba triste porque Sanae se iría a España con su esposo. Y el estar alejada de ella le dolía pero sabia en el fondo de su corazón que así tenia que ser.

Todo Edmundo estaba expectante, poniendo atención al cura y todo lo que decía, hasta que llegó la gran pregunta

- Tu Tsubasa, aceptas a Sanae como tu legitima esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo hasta que la muerte os separe - decía el cura

- Si, acepto - Contesta Tsubasa con decisión.

- Tu Sanae, - prosiguió el cura - aceptas a Tsubasa como … - No pudo continuar pues el sonido de una metralleta irrumpió en la iglesia. Cundió el pánico, todo el mundo se tiró al suelo protegiéndose. Tsubasa iba a coger a Sanae para sacarla de allí pero no estaba a su lado. Ella se había retirado un poco, se acercó para ver el motivo y cual fue su sorpresa que vio su vestido manchado de sangre

- Sanae!!- Grito desesperado y aterrorizado- Dios estas herida!!

- La sangre no es mía - decía con lagrimas en los ojos- es de Lily, ay que llamar a una ambulancia!!!

- Lily!! - Gritó genzo que corrió hacia su amada sujetándola entre sus brazos- Lily estas bien, despierta!!!!

Ella no despertaba, estaba viva, si, pero inconsciente. La herida no era de muerte pues era una herida limpia que le atravesó el brazo, pero en la caída se golpeó la cabeza y por ello había perdido el conocimiento.

- Tranquilo Genzo, ella estará bien, se golpeó la cabeza. Le herida no es mortal, pero hay que para la hemorragia- Decía Sanae intentando calmar los nervios.

- Pero quien ha sido?! - Pregunta furioso Tsubasa levantándose. Lo único que vio fue a 4 hombres que estaban armados hasta los dientes. Todo el mundo estaba con la cabeza gacha en sus asientos. No había mas heridos. Pero fue entonces cuando identificó a uno de los hombres - Crash!! - exclama - Maldito mal nacido!!! Te as vuelto loco! Que coño haces! Que pretendes!!( NA: Perdón por el taco pero la situación lo requiere)

- No es posible!! Crash! Pero porque!!- Decía Sanae sin poderse creer que ese hombre estuviese delante de ella, mirándola despiadadamente. Había intentado matarla una vez, y ahora lo había intentado de nuevo hiriendo a su amiga.

- Vaya vaya, nuestra pequeña Sanae ya a crecido ja ja ja- se ríe burlonamente - es simple querida te quiero a ti y a Lily.

- Porque a nosotras- le encara Sanae.

- Porque os quiero fuera de circulación. Representáis un peligro para mi. No os bastó con seguir en el negocio haciéndome la competencia, que intentabais dar con migo para matarme!- Grita lleno de furia - Con migo no se juega, y lo sabes!!

- Has cometido el mayor error de tu vida!! Que vas ha hacer, matarnos delante de tantos testigos- Decía Sanae - No te creía tan estúpido

- Parece mentira que no me conozcas! Sabes que tengo mis métodos para que nadie hable. Asi que ven conmigo ahora si no quieres que haya mas heridos.

Sanae sabia perfectamente que cumpliría su amenaza asi que se levanto para irse con él per Tsubasa la detuvo poniéndose entre ella y Crash.

Mientras tanto Genzo había activado su móvil llamando a un agente de policía amigo suyo, no habló con él pues lo hubiesen descubierto, pero tenia la esperanza de que si el agente escuchaba la conversación y rastreaban el número llegarían a tiempo.

- No te lo permitiré- Decía Tsubasa protegiendo a Sanae - Llévame a mi, pero déjala a ella.

- Jaja ja ja ja jaj a- Se reía Crash - Y tu para que me sirves, las quiero a ellas.

Mientras discutían Kojiro hizo una señal de alerta a Tom, Ken y Ryo. Ellos entendieron y en cuanto tuvieron ocasión cada uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre los secuestradores.

Kojiro se lanzó sobre Crash, y Tsubasa salió corriendo a ayudarlo. Los demás compañeros hicieron lo mismo y entre todos consiguieron inmovilizarlos. Pero Para desgracia de todos se oyó un último disparo y un grito desolador

- Tsubasa!!!!!

Continuara ………………..

-----------------------------------

Bueno, esto ya va llegando a su fin. Espero que disputéis de lo que queda

Besos.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Lily Del valle le pertenece a Lily Wakabayashi

Y Vanessa es de Vanessa Lenders


	21. Chapter 21

Kojiro se lanzó sobre Crash, y Tsubasa salió corriendo a ayudarlo. Los demás compañeros hicieron lo mismo y entre todos consiguieron inmovilizarlos. Pero Para desgracia de todos se oyó un último disparo y un grito desolador

- Tsubasa!!!!!

-------------------------------

CAP 20

EN ESTA VIDA, TODO SE PAGA

En la sala de espera del hospital había un grupo de personas muy nerviosas. Los acontecimientos recientes lo exigían. Dando vueltas alrededor de la sala estaba una novia con su vestido manchado de sangre. Horas antes había estado a punto de casarse hasta que su pero pesadilla reapareció. Histérica por no saber el estado en el que se encontraba su prometido, pues la boda no había llegado a consumarse, se paró en frente de la ventana y mirando al cielo azul recordó lo ocurrido.

-------------------- Flash Back -----------------------------

- Tsubasa!!!!!- Grito sanae mientras corría para socorrer a su amado. Cuando llegó a su lado Tsubasa estaba tumbado bocabajo, lo giró poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y vio con horror como se sostenía el estomago, pues era allí donde había recibido el balazo - Que alguien llame a una ambulancia, se esta muriendo - Gritaba desesperada Sanae. Años de ver morir a la gente, sabia perfectamente que un disparo en el abdomen no era una herida de muerte instantánea, pero si no se curaba enseguida podía ser una muerte lenta, pero segura.

En ese momento llegó la policía y la ambulancia. Los enfermeros atendieron a Tsubasa y Lily llevándoselos de inmediato. Genzo le pidió a Kojiro que se llevase a Sanae al hospital mientras él se disponía ha hablar con el agente amigo suyo.

-------------------- Fin del Flash Back -----------------------

- Tranquila, ya verás que se pondrá bien - Le decía Tom abrazando a su amiga.

- Y si no pueden hacer nada por él!! - Lloraba Sanae- He visto cientos de heridas como la suya, y no son fáciles de curar.

- No llores- Interviene Genzo acompañado de unos agentes de policía - Todo saldrá bien.

En ese momento aparece Lily con el brazo vendado y con el doctor detrás suyo.

- Lily mi amor, estas bien -Decía Genzo feliz de verla andar por sus propios pies

- Si estoy bien, no te preocupes. - abraza a su novio .- vengo con el doctor que trae noticias del estado de Tsubasa.

- Dígame doctor, como esta él - Imploraba Sanae deseando saber el estado de Tsubasa.

- Por suerte hemos conseguido detener la hemorragia a tiempo. Le hemos realizado una transfusión de sangre. En estos momentos lo estan bajando a planta pero esta dormido. No creo que despierte en menos de 24 h aproximadamente. Pero no se preocupen su vida no corre ningún peligro.

Sanae aliviad por las palabras del doctor casi se desploma delante de todos, pero Genzo la sujeta y le dice:

- Sanae, lo siento mucho, pero tu y Lily debéis acompañar a los agentes de policía para prestar declaración. Mis abogados os defenderán, pero debo advertiros que la situación esta complicada. Crash ha confesado todo. La policía está al tanto de todo. No habléis si no es en presencia de los abogados.- Decía Genzo muy triste. - Ojala pudiese hacer mas

- No te preocupes- le calma Lily,- has hecho suficiente por nosotras. Ahora iremos con ellos, pero debes infamarnos de cómo evoluciona Tsubasa, no lo dejes solo, cuida de él - se dirige a Sanae que permanecía en el suelo sujetada por Genzo - Es hora de pagar por nuestros pecados. No te preocupes, amiga. Juntas podremos con todo.

Sanae no dijo nada. no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Se limitó a seguir a su amiga y a los policías. Sus amigos se quedaron mirando como se las llevaban arrestadas sin comprender que era lo ocurrido. Ya no imputaba nada, asi que Genzo les explicó toda la historia. Sus compañeros quedaron alucinados, sobretodo con Sanae, pues la conocían de tanto tiempo que jamás pensaron que acabaría de esa manera. De todos modos, esa información les ayudo a entender a su amiga, asi que decidieron darle todo su apoyo.

Eran las 3 de la tarde. Un 15 de agosto. Era un día muy caluroso. Dos hombres que ya pasaban de los 30 estaban en la puerta lateral de la prisión esperando a que saliesen las dos mujeres que hacían que la vida sin ellas no mereciera la pena. 4 años pasaron desde la boda fallida de Tsubasa y Sanae. Tsubasa fue dado de alta a las tres semanas. Estaba furiosos porque no había podido estar con Sanae en los momentos del juicio. Ni siquiera pudo ir a declarar a su favor. Desde entonces no la vio mas.

Crash fue condenado culpable. Debido a todos sus delitos le cayeron 20 años sin opción a reducción de condena ni privilegios.

Las chicas también fueron condenadas culpables. Los miembros del jurado entendieron su situación y como fueron metidas en esto siendo menores de edad. La condena era de 10 años, pero les rebajaron la condena a 4 años por ser la primera vez que eran acusadas de un delito. Durante todo este tiempo se negaron ha ver a los chicos. Ellas querían que rehicieran su vida, que las olvidasen, pero ellos eran muy tozudos. Asi que cada semana les mandaban cartas prometiéndolas que las esperarían. Que las amaban y que jamás estarían con ninguna otra mujer, pues ellas eran las únicas dueñas de sus corazones.

Ellas estaban felices por las cartas que recibían, pero la vida en la cárcel era muy dura. Habían hecho amigas pero también enemigas y tenían miedo que a causa de alguna de las peleas en las que se veían envueltas les aumentasen la condena. Para su fortuna la carcelera jefe era una fan incondicional de la Selección de Japón, y claro esta que cuando supo que ellas eran las novias de sus ídolos y gracias a eso podía verlos cada mes que venían a verlas ( sin éxito pues ellas se negaban a recibirlos, a pesar que cada primer fin de semana del mes ellos iban a verlas aún sabiendo de su negativa) decidió encubrirlas ante los jueces haciendo informes positivos de ellas.

Y pro fin llegó el momento tan esperado. Las chicas tenían miedo de lo que les esperaba fuera de los muros de la prisión. Los dos últimos meses no habían tenido noticias de ellos, temían que se hubiesen dado por vencidos y las hubiesen olvidado al fin. Ellas no se lo iban a reprochar, pues durante todo ese tiempo las estuvieron apoyando con las cartas y eso les debe fuerzas para seguir luchando. Comprenderían que se hubiesen cansado.

Todos sus miedos fueron disipados en el momento que cruzaron la puerta y vieron a dos hombres apoyados sobre un coche con una sonrisa en la boca. No dijeron nada, ellos salieron corriendo a su encuentro y las abrazaron y besaron hasta la saciedad.

Ellas no pudieron aguantar mas la presión y rompieron a llorar felices de que ellos las amaban profundamente. Asi que sin decir nada mas las montaron en el coche. Genzo iba delante con Lily y detrás Tsubasa con Sanae.

Llegaron a una playa privada con una casita de dos plantas muy bonita.

En la parte de atrás había un hombre tarjado con una Biblia en la mano

- A donde nos habéis traído? - Pregunta Lily

- Hoy es el primer día de una nueva vida- Contesta Genzo

- Asi que si nos hacéis los honores y nos acompañáis. Porque el juez nos espera- Continua Tsubasa

- Como que nos espera, que esta pasando tsubasa- Pregunta Sanae toda asustada.

- El juez es amigo mío - explica Genzo ( NA: jo con este chico y sus influencias je je)- porque . . .

- Nos va a casar - Exclaman los dos hombres contentos ante las miradas de sorpresa de las chicas

Continuara …………

------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Lily Del valle le pertenece a Lily Wakabayash


	22. Chapter 22

CAP 21

YA NO ESTARÉ SOLA

Sanae era feliz. Mucho tiempo, incluso años, había esperado por que llegase ese momento. Siempre soñó con ese día de mil maneras distintas, con centenares de vestidos diferentes. Con toda su familia y amigos como testigos del momento más feliz de su vida. Pero no fue asi. Era incluso mejor de lo que ella imaginó. No necesitaba mas. Ni la familia, ni los amigos, ni los adornos o regalos. Lo que quería lo tenia a su lado. Lo mas importante para ella. Simplemente estaba con unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados azul oscuro, una camiseta roja de tirantes, unas bambas y su melena recogida con una coleta baja. Sus ojos, su expresión, su rostro delataba que esa hermosa joven de 31 años había tenido una vida dura. A su temprana edad se le apreciaban sus primeras arrugas producidas por las penurias a las que se había tenido que enfrentar. Ni siquiera estaba maquillada, pero se sentía la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. Y todo gracias al hombre que tenia a su lado. Él, que en ningún momento dejó de amarla. Siempre la esperó sabiendo que lo amaba sin dudarlo ni un momento. Que con solo una mirada le devolvía a la vida. Él que la hacia sentirse querida y deseada. Después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar por culpa de ella, estaba allí, a su lado, con el juez enfrente, apunto de ligar su vida con la de ella. Demostrándola que jamás se separarían. Ya no estaría sola.

Tsubasa no podía dejar de mirarla. Cuantos años hacía que la conocía. Ya ni lo recordaba, toda una vida. Y por mas que la mirase jamás la había visto tan hermosa. Aunque su ropa fuese sencilla y no portase un vestido blanco se veía en ella la madurez y la clase que siempre la caracterizaron. Esos 4 años la había marcado, sin duda. Pero era Sanae, su Sanae. La única mujer que siempre lo entendió. Que siempre lo apoyó y perdonó todos sus errores. Su mejor amiga, su amante, futura esposa y madre de sus hijos. No podía ser otra. El destino había sido muy duro con ellos. No les resultó nada fácil el amarse, pero por fin ella seria de él. Jamás la dejaría, ni la abandonaría. Ella era el motivo de su existencia. Siempre lo fue. Cuando era un niño quería ser el mejor, pero sobretodo el mejor para que ella lo mirase. Cuado se separaron solo quería volver a verla para vengase de ella. Que tonto fue, pues lo que en realidad deseaba era volver a su lado. Lástima que lo supiese tan tarde. Y los últimos 4 años trabajó muy duro, para poder retirarse y dedicar toda su vida al cuidado de ella. Ahora era su turno y la apoyaría en todo para que ella pueda realizar sus sueños. Desde este momento Ya no estaría sola

Como había llegado hasta ahí. Desde cuando se dejo llevar. En que momento bajó la guardia. No lo sabia. De lo único que era consciente es que estaba en un lugar hermoso. El sol empezaba a esconderse bañando toda la playa de un color rojizo, muy bonito. El mar estaba tranquilo, y la brisa jugueteaba con su bella melena que se movía como si danzase un baile de esperanza. Si, así es como se sentía. Esperanzada. Por primera vez en su vida sabia que jamás estaría sola. A partir de ahora tendría a una persona con ella, para poder librar juntos las batallas que la vida les tenga preparadas. Ella, Lily del Valle, una mujer solitaria, desconfiada de todo hombre viviente, había caído bajo los embrujos de uno en particular como si de una adolescente se tratase. Ese hombre había entrado en lo as profundo de su ser. La había conocido y aún así estaba dispuesto a amarla. Si amarla con cada una de las letras y todo y con eso esa palabra no podía encerrar lo que ella sentía con solo estar a su lado. Ya no tenía miedo, ya no se sentía sola, ahora quería vivir. Si, vivir el resto de su vida junto a ese hombre dulce, cariñosos y atento. Ese hombre que se desvivió por ella los últimos 4 años de su vida y jamás dudo de su amor. Lo sabia. Ya no estaría sola.

Como pudo vivir la mayor parte de su vida sin tenerla a su lado. Genzo no lo sabía. Él que siempre había tenido a las mujeres mas bellas y refinadas a sus pies. Se enamoró como un niño de una mujer de mal carácter, orgullosa y testaruda. Además de una asesina! Pero hermosa como un ángel, dulce como la miel y fiel como un perrito. Amiga de sus amigos. Sincera y leal. Auténtica como ella sola. No podía ser otra, no había mujer mas digan pera él que ella. La amaba, no cabían dudas. Por ella cambió. Dejó las fiestas nocturnas por las noches hogareñas que ella le brindaba. Era la única mujer que se atrevió a enfrentarlo. La única que lo trató como a un igual, no como a un personaje famoso y poderosos. Y en su mente se repetía, como había podido vivir sin ella? No lo sabia, pero su vida no se concebía sin ella a su lado. Deseaba vivir, envejecer y morir junto a ella. Jamás se apartaría de su lado, jamás permitiría que derramase una sola lagrima, jamás dejaría que volviese a estar sola. Porque él ahora cuidaría de ella, viviría por ella. Ella ya no estaría sola.

- Tsubasa Ozora, prometes a Sanae Nakazawa amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe? - Pregunto el juez

- Si, acepto- dice tsubasa mirando a los ojos a Sanae

- Genzo Wakabayashi, prometes a Lily del Valle amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si acepto- contesta cogiendo la mano de ella.

- Sanae Nakazawa, prometes a Tsubasa Ozora amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe? - prosigue el juez

- Si, acepto - contesta emocionada mirando a su amado con lagrimas en los ojos

- Y tu, Lily del valle, prometes a Genzo Wakabayashi amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe? -

- Si, acepto - Dice reforzando el agarre con Genzo.

- Bien, - persigue el juez - con los poderes que me han sido otorgados yo os declaro , a los 4, marido y mujer. Ya podéis besar a las novias- Dice muy feliz por la boda doble.

No tubo que repetirlo dos veces. Los novios cogieron a sus recientes esposas y se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión y amor. Por fin iban a estar juntos, ya nada ni nadie los separaría. Ellas habían pagado por sus crímenes. Ya nada las retenían, podían empezar de nuevo, una nueva vida, con nuevas oportunidades se les abría en ese momento. Pero sobretodo una vida llena de amor.

" Es muy tarde, son las 23:00 no puedo dormir … sus llantos me despiertan. Miro a mi alrededor, estoy sola y cansada. Hace noches que no duermo. Me levanto, me pongo mi bata. Esto ya es una costumbre. No creo resistirlo por mas noches. Tengo que ir, no me queda mas remedio. Siempre tengo que ser yo.

Ya he llegado, desde el otro lado de la puerta puedo oírlo llorar. Me cansa oírlo llorar. La abro. Miro y no hay nada pero su llanto esta dentro de la habitación. Me giro y allí los veo. El esta recostado en la butaca meciéndolo. Acaso no sabe que tiene que cambiarlo …

Perdón si no me e presentado, mi nombre es Sanae Ozora, tengo 34 años y … ya no estoy sola"

--FIN--

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Lily Del valle le pertenece a Lily Wakabayashi


End file.
